Yu-Gi-Oh Gx! Duel Prince!
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Season 1 Arc. My version of Gx where Jaden is Yugi's adopted son.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey there Yugioh fans! To those that are reading my 'Reunion' fanfic, here is my long waited promise – my version of Yugi adopting Jaden.**

 **Please note that I am following the Japanese names and some of the subbed and little a bit of the dubbed.**

 **Yugi and his friends are a bit older in this AU so when he adopted Jaden (Judai), he is twenty.**

' **Glares' I will give a warning to those blasted haters right now. This is an AU and my story, not yours. I will type what I saw and planned out on my notebook for the past two years.**

 **Yes, two years. I was working on this fanfic for that long and nothing is going to stop me for not uploading this so that other readers would read it as well.**

 **That's all I am going to say so onward to the story! Enjoy the prologue!**

 **Pairings: Yugi X Shizuka/Serenity, Jounouchi/Joey X Mai**

" _Mommy! Where are you?" shouted a four year old brunette._

 _He felt the room was getting warmer by the minute and smoke was coming out, under his door. When he reached to open the door handle, it burned his hand._

 _The brunette yelped from the pain and continues to yell for his parents._

" _Mommy! Daddy! Please help me!" begged the brunette as he started to cough and began to cry. "Mommy! Daddy! I-I can't breathe! Mommy, help me!"_

 _Suddenly the ceiling gave out and was fallen right on top of the young brunette._

" _Mommy! Daddy!"_

Six year old Jaden woke up from the same nightmare. His old home was burning down and his parents didn't make it while he was found unconscious, under some burn rumble.

Jaden being to sob quietly while clenching onto his pillow when the door opened and came in was his adopted father, Yugi Muto.

"Jaden," said Yugi softly before lifting his adopted son onto his lap. "Did you have that nightmare again?"

Jaden nodded slowly before covering his face onto his father's nightshirt.

Yugi sighs before lying on his son's bed and had Jaden around his arms. The young brunette sighs in relief before feeling asleep.

The young duelist sighs before looking over the ceiling window.

Yugi never thought that he be adopted a child but here he was, raising a young brunette boy formally named Judai Yuki but now goes by Jaden Muto.

He first saw the young brunette about a year ago or rather Winged Kuriboh did. The young duel monster spirit took him to an orphanage that was currently new and went straight to the young brunette.

Jaden had a dull look onto his young eyes but when he lifted his head, the young Pro-duelist could see the shine in them.

Yugi could see that the young brunette has the ability to see duel monster spirits.

The brunette had a small smile on his face and was laughing a bit while Winged Kuriboh was rubbing against his face. That's when a few older children nearby were smirking.

"Oi, it's the freak!"

"Careful guys or he is going to call forth his little duel monster freaks!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! Come on Judai, call forth your demonic friends, you freak!"

Yugi with his share of being bullied didn't tolerate what the older kids were doing. Without a second thought, he entered into the orphanage and was signing the papers to adopt Judai Yuki.

At first, Yugi wasn't sure how to explain to his grandfather about his new great-grandson but his doubts were washed away when he introduced the young brunette to him.

His grandfather, Solomon smiled warmly at Jaden before picking up the young child and started talking to him about duel monsters.

Yugi chuckled as he recalls the times that he did the same thing to him when he was around five years old. He looked over at the clock to see it was midnight before fallen asleep.

In the morning, Yugi woke up before looking over to see his son had let go of him and had his arms wide open and was snoring peacefully.

Yugi chuckled before carefully removed himself from his son's bed and headed out to take a shower. It didn't take long and Yugi was at the kitchen preparing food for his son and grandfather.

"Morning Yugi," greeted Solomon. "Where is Jaden? Is he still asleep?"

"Morning Grandpa and yes, Jaden is still asleep. Let him, he had that nightmare again," replied Yugi as he placed his grandfather's plate on the table. "He had quite a death grip so I ended up sleeping with him."

"Poor child, losing his parents in such a way like that," said Solomon sadly. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm thinking to take Jaden to KaibaCorp to see if he can get distracted by seeing the testers duel," replied Yugi.

"Oh that might work," said Solomon before both hearing a small yawn at the doorway.

"Morning Daddy, Grandpa," greeted Jaden as he rubbed his tired chocolate brown eyes. His brown hair was quite messy and was wearing a light blue pajama.

"Morning son," said Yugi before picking him up and placed him in his chair. He ruffled the light part of his brown hair a bit before placing his son's breakfast in front of him.

Jaden eyes brighten before happily eating his food.

"So what are we doing today, Daddy?"

Yugi winks, "That is going to be a surprise now eat up as we will be going afterwards, got it?"

"Okay Daddy!" said Jaden before going back to his breakfast.

It didn't take long for the two Muto's to be seen walking towards KaibaCorp where Yugi and Jaden were greeted by Mokuba Kaiba.

"Morning Yugi and Jaden, what's up?"

"Just wondering if it's alright for Jaden to see some practice duels," said Yugi while Jaden was sitting onto his shoulders.

"I believe that's alright," said Mokuba. "Oh by the way, my brother was planning on calling you, Yugi."

"What for?" asked Yugi.

"Not sure," said Mokuba while titled his head. He smiled, "Come on while we drop off Jaden at the testing arena, we can go see my brother."

Yugi nodded before following the younger Kaiba and had Ronald watch over young Jaden while the two headed over to Seto's office.

"Kaiba, you wanted to see me?" asked Yugi. He took a sit at the couch with Mokuba sitting right next to him.

"I did but first, why are you here?" said Seto.

"Jaden had a nightmare so I brought him here to see if he can get distracted by watching a few testing duels," replied Yugi.

"I see," murmured Seto before sighing. "Alright, what I am going to tell you…is quite shocking."

"Is that so," said Yugi before smirking. "Well go on, what is it?"

"…did you know that my biological mother and your mother were sisters," said Seto.

Yugi widen his eyes before placing his hand over his forehead.

"So…we're related then."

Seto leans over to his armchair, "It would seem so Yugi. Though it would make sense on how equal match we are in some things."

"Right," murmured Yugi before narrowing his eyes a bit. "You do realize if this gets public then I would be swam with bunch of reporters at my place."

Seto closed his eyes, "Which way you, Grandfather Muto and your adopted son will be living with Mokuba and I at the mansion."

"That's…" said Yugi before remembering how Kaiba values his family first. "Alright, give us about a week to move in. What about the GameShop?"

"I am going to have someone guard the store at night while Grandfather returns to the mansion. I will even hire someone to help him out," replied Seto.

"That could work," said Yugi before making a face. "I'm getting this feeling you want me to work in KaibaCorp as well."

Seto smirks, "You can't deny that you were quite good with numbers and working at the computer. Did you not graduate with honors in Math and History?"

"Alright you got me," said Yugi before sighing. "Fine but if you hire my friends, Jounouchi and Honda as well."

"Fine I will hire the mutt and his lackey," said Seto. "They can be Jaden's bodyguards."

"Well, at least it's something," murmured Yugi before getting up. "Now if you would excuse me but I need to head out now and get Jaden from the testing arena."

Seto nodded while Mokuba was grinning happily from the conversation. Unknown to them, someone was listening to their conversation before leaving the hall before getting caught.

When Yugi and a sleeping Jaden got back home, Yugi told his grandpa what Seto told him. Solomon had tears on his eyes as he knew Catherin when she was a young girl.

While Jaden was taking his afternoon nap, Solomon told Yugi about Catherin.

In his grandpa's description, it looks like the Kaiba siblings were a mixer of their parents. Seto has his mother's hair and his father's eyes while Mokuba has his father's hair and his mother's eyes.

After hearing about Catherin, it was time for dinner and where Yugi's friends would pop by for a visit which was mostly Jounouchi and Honda.

Anzu saved enough money to study to become a dancer in New York. She would send messages once week and telling them what's been going on and what have she done so far.

Bakura would come and go as he got a job as a photographer.

Currently Jaden was watching TV while his dad and his great-grandpa was making dinner when the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" shouted Jaden as he dashed to the front door. The young brunette stopped for a moment as he remembers one of the rules on answering the door on his own.

"Who is it?" shouted Jaden as he couldn't reach to see who it was.

"What you think Jay? Now let me in before I pass out of hunger!"

"I need to make sure," said Jaden. "What's the password?"

"Ok, Ok you're right and it's Neos."

Jaden grinned happily before opening the door to see it was Jounouchi, Honda and Shizuka, Jounouchi's little sister.

"Hey there little Jay," said Jounouchi before lifting up him and placing him onto his shoulders. "How's the little man been doing?"

Jaden smiles, "Fantastic! Daddy took me to KaibaCorp and I got to see some people duel!"

"You don't say," murmured Jounouchi as Honda and Shizuka shook their heads. The three headed upstairs where they were greeted by Solomon.

"Ah you made it just in time you three and it's nice to see you again Shizuka-chan."

"Well I have nothing better to do so why not and besides," said Shizuka as she took Jaden off from her older brother's shoulders and hugged him dearly. "Jaden-kun is so adorable!"

The young brunette blushes before smiling at her.

"Well if you guys are done hugging my 'adorable' son to death, dinner is ready," said Yugi.

Jounouchi and Honda grinned before dashing to the kitchen table. Shizuka shook her head before placing Jaden to his sit.

"So Yug, what is the deal? What did moneybags want this time?" asked Jounouchi before smirking. "I bet he challenged you into a duel again, didn't he?"

"Actually…he didn't," replied Yugi before scratching his chin. "It was more of a…family matter rather than getting the title of Duel King."

Jounouchi and Honda spit their drinks while Jaden giggled from their actions.

"F-Family matter?! What do you mean Yug?" wondered Jounouchi.

Yugi sighs, "Try not…to be too shocked, alright? What I am about to tell you…it shocked me as well but it makes sense on how somewhat alike Kaiba and I are."

"Which is?" asked Honda.

"…we're cousins."

Silence.

Jaden winced to see his two surrogate uncle's fall from their chairs and hit their heads onto the floor. He watched to see them get up from the ground before placing their chins onto the table with a funny face.

"You have got to be kidding me Yug?! How can moneybags be your cousin?!"

"It turns out that our mothers were sisters," replied Yugi. "Not only that but I got a job in KaibaCorp."

"Aw come on!" said Jounouchi. "I have been working two underpaid jobs and you got a job with moneybags – why didn't you hook me up as well?!"

"I did and Honda-kun as well," said Yugi. "You two will be getting a call of a job offer on becoming bodyguards."

Honda made a face, "It better not be Mokuba…that kid got kidnapped so many times when we were teenagers."

Jounouchi nodded as he agrees.

Yugi laughs, "No, Mokuba knows how to defend himself after taking some karate lessons. The one you two have to guard is Jaden."

Jounouchi and Honda looked at the young brunette who was happily eating his Fried Shrimp.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" shouted the two of them.

Yugi shook his head before cleaning his son's face and noticed he was rubbing his eyes. Shizuka noticed as well before looking over to Yugi.

"I don't mind taken Jaden to bed for you, Yugi."

"Thanks Shizuka-san," said Yugi as he picked up the dirty plates.

Shizuka picked up Jaden from his chair and went up to his room, Yugi's old bedroom while Yugi was using his mother's old room ever since she died last year.

She shifted Jaden to her left hip and looked over to his closet to find some pajamas. There were a few that looked adorable on the young brunette but she chose a blue one with chibi Kuriboh's on it.

Shizuka changed Jaden before tugging the tired child to bed.

"Night Jaden, I hope you have a wonderful dream," murmured Shizuka before leaving the room.

-KaibaCorp, two months later-

"No way man!" said Jounouchi. "Those guys will never win if they keep at it like that. I say the other team is going to win it as they have better defense."

"Oh please those excuse of a team can't stand a chance to the England team!" argued Honda.

Jaden was looking back and forth as his surrogate uncles were arguing once again.

"Are they ever going to stop, Aniki?" asked a young girl with long light blue hair and sapphire eyes.

Jaden turned his head over to Kaida Kaiba, the adopted daughter to Seto Kaiba.

Seto visited an orphanage just outside of Domino City and wasn't planning to adopt a child until he saw Kaida.

She was alone and reading a book about dragons.

For some odd reason, something in Seto's mind was telling him to adopt this young girl which he did. So now Jaden has his own cousin but she views him more like an older brother and calls him aniki since day one.

"No I don't think so," said Jaden before smiling. "Hey let's have a small duel in Uncle Seto's office! You told me you have at least 20 cards, right?"

Kaida nodded, "I do but it's not really well made yet."

Jaden grinned, "Not to worry as I have brought a few cards from the GameShop. You can look through those cards and pick a few if you like."

"Ok let's go," said Kaida happily before grabbing hold onto Jaden's hand.

The young brunette tugged onto Jounouchi's jacket and told them that they are heading over to Seto's office to duel.

The two nodded before following them.

Jounouchi's job was to guard Jaden while Honda was resigned to guard Kaida as the two were always together.

Suddenly Jounouchi felt something was wrong. He nudged Honda onto the elbow as to give him a sign to stay alert.

"Oi Jay, Kai! Don't go running too far from us!" shouted Jounouchi.

Jaden and Kaida stopped at a corner that was not too far from Seto's office.

That's when Jaden heard a voice telling him to run away. He turned just in time to see an unknown person reaching towards to Kaida.

The brunette push Kaida out of the way and the stranger grabbed him instead.

"Jaden!" shouted Jounouchi and Honda.

"Aniki!" shouted Kaida.

"Don't move or the brat gets it!" threaten the man as he pulled out a knife to Jaden's neck. "Now why don't you two get Mr. Kaiba and the Duel King…unless of course you want to see this boy die right in front of you?"

Honda grits his teeth while making sure Kaida was right behind him. Jounouchi looked at the man before looking at Jaden who was trembling in fear.

Jounouchi glared at him before nodding his head but unknown to him, Jounouchi kept his headset on and send a code message to some guards that were not too far from them.

"Alright but lower that knife down," said Jounouchi. "We will hear your demands but let the kid go. You're scaring him, you know."

"Like I care if the brat is scared or not. My true hostage was supposed to be _Kaiba's_ daughter but I guess the Duel King's son can still work for me…he is _Kaiba's_ nephew after all."

Jounouchi and Honda widen their eyes as no one was supposed to know that hidden secret.

"Now get them or you will be seeing this boy dying in a slow painful death," said the man as he started to push the knife deeper into Jaden's neck.

Jaden whimper as the sharp object was starting to hurt his neck. He had tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright, follow me to Seto's office. I will send him a message to meet us there, got it?" said Jounouchi.

"Fine by me but no funny business or the brat gets it."

Jounouchi nodded but as he was about to move, the assassin was hit by the head before going out cold and dropping Jaden to the ground.

Jaden looked up to see Ryuji Otogi, the creator of Dungeon Dice monsters glaring at the unconscious man.

"That's for threating a kid's life," hissed Ryuji before stepping over him and picked up the brunette who was holding onto his slight injured neck. "Are you alright?"

Jaden nodded a bit as his neck was hurting him.

"Honda, go and get the other guards and take this man away!" said Jounouchi before picking up Kaida who was sobbing silently. "I will take Kaida with me."

Honda nodded before dashing to throughout the halls.

"Come on let's take Jaden to the infirmary," said Jounouchi.

Ryuji nodded before the two ran through the hallways to the infirmary. The nurse took Jaden and started healing his cut while Kaida was being treated from shock.

The two were fast asleep when Yugi and Seto came running in.

"Report now!" ordered Seto.

"A creep was able to bypass the guards and was about to grab your daughter but Jaden pushed her aside and got caught instead," started Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi signaled to the other guards around the floor but not one got it," said Honda. "It was Otogi's help that we got Jaden away from him."

Seto grit his teeth, "I'm going to have a few words with those bastards."

"How are Jaden and Kaida doing?" wondered Yugi as he walked over to them. He could see the bandaged neck and hoped it was not too serious.

"They are doing just fine, shaken but fine," replied the nurse. "Both are suffering from shock. Jaden has a small cut on his neck but that will heal in about a week or so."

Seto and Yugi sighs in relief before the two picked them up.

Since that day, Seto had Kaida and Jaden homeschooled and were guarded at all times.

-Domino Park, two years later-

"Jaden, be careful please!" begged Shizuka. She was currently babysitting Jaden and Kaida for the day with her brother and Honda.

"Aw come on sis, lighten up will yea," said Jounouchi as both he and Honda were wearing their casual clothes rather their suits. "Let them have their fun. It's been ages to see them smiling."

Shizuka sighs, "I guess…oh ok, make some room boys! I'm coming to play!"

Jaden and Kaida laughed before challenge each other to who can hold onto the monkey bars the longest. Each of them were staring at each other as they were not backing out before hearing a cheer coming not too far from them.

"What's that?" wondered Jaden.

"Not sure, what to check it out?" asked Kaida. "I say truce if you do."

Jaden nodded before the two dropped down and dragged their guardians to the crowd. It was a bunch of kids' surround two other kids and they were dueling.

One of them had messy snowy white hair and aqua marine eyes. He was wearing a black vest, a black shirt that had said 'Walking of the Dead', black shorts and black shoes.

The other had black short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts and brown shoes.

Jaden eyes brighten, "It's a duel! Come on Kai, let's go!"

Shizuka giggled, "Jaden can only think of two things, dueling and Fried Shrimp."

Jounouchi and Honda nodded. When they got there, the boy with white hair wins.

"Yes, see I told you that my deck can beat your deck."

"Well, yea so what if you beat me. I still say that Zombie cards are pretty pointless as they don't have any attack power! They are weak!"

"Take it back!"

"Weak deck alert! Look out or he will get you by using his lame cards he has."

Jaden frown before stepping in, "Hey that is not nice to say! So you better stop or else!"

"Whatever, this is pointless. And here I thought this kid will have better cards, being from Britain and all, let's go guys."

Jaden and Kaida glared at the other kids before going over to British kid.

"What's your name? I'm Jaden and this is Kaida, my cousin!"

"I'm Vante McKnight. I just moved here about a week ago from Britain so I'm still pretty new around here."

"I hear Britain is lovely when its winter but why did you move?" wondered Kaida.

"My Dad got transferred here from his previous job," replied Vante before tapping his forehead. "He works a place called…KaibaCorp."

Kaida smiled brighten, "Hey my Daddy is the CEO and Aniki's Daddy is his partner!"

"You're kidding, right?" said Vante in disbelief before smiling. "Will it be alright if we…um if we become friends?"

"The more the merrier, that's what my Dad says, right Jounouchi-kun?" said Jaden.

Jounouchi grinned before ruffling Jaden's hair, "You got that right buddy! Hey you must be Alex's kid. I have met your Dad not too long ago!"

"He sure knows how to work on a computer then those other guys," said Honda.

Vante grinned sheepishly, "That's Dad. Hey, why have I not seen you two in school yet?"

"Because we don't go to public school," replied Kaida. "We've been homeschooled but soon we will be going to a private school."

"Ah that explains it," murmured Vante.

"But we can still hang out during the weekends," said Jaden before smiling. "You can come over to our place and we can have a duel with your Zombie deck against my Elemental Hero deck."

Vante smiled, "That's sounds awesome! Until then, what shall we do? I don't have to go back home for another hour."

"Monkey bar challenge!" shouted Kaida happily.

Vante and Jaden laughed before the three dashed over to the monkey bars.

Jounouchi, Shizuka and Honda smiled before walking over to some benches and watched over the three young children.

-Kaiba's Mansion, a year later-

"Jay-Man, how does it feel to be one year older now?" said Vante as he did a headlock on this best friend. "You finally caught up to me Jay."

Jaden laughed, "You do realize that I will always be a few months younger than you, right? Besides I don't feel anything special on turning nine."

"Oh that is where you are wrong mate," said Vante with a grin. "When I turned nine, my mom allowed me to sleep up to 9 instead of 8:30!"

"If you say so Vante," murmured Jaden happily before seeing his father walking towards him. "What's up Dad?"

"I want to introduce you to some old friends of mine," said Yugi before pointing to a dark skin man with spiky white-blond hair and had purple eyes.

"This is Marik Ishtar and his adopted daughter, Nagisa Ishtar. They come from Cairo, Egypt," said Yugi.

Jaden smiled at Marik before looking at the young girl that was clenching onto her father's legs.

The young girl has short curly rose gold hair with cream highlights in her bangs, large silk blue eyes and specks of gold layered in, and dark tan skin. She's wearing a light purple sun dress with black leggings, a white sleeveless jean coat, white combat boots and a purple beanie.

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Ishtar and Nagisa," said Jaden.

Marik smiles, "Likewise Jaden. I believe you and Nagisa will be become great friends."

Jaden grinned before smiling over to Nagisa, "Hey there, do you want to come and hang with us? We can play while we wait for the food."

Nagisa nodded and let go of her father's leg. She walked over to them before Kaida grabbed her hand and dragged her into a different room with the others.

It wasn't long for everyone taken their seats and Jaden was standing in front of his cake with his favorite flavors, chocolate and vanilla.

Everyone was having a great time when Yugi got everyone's attention.

"Thanks for coming everyone but before we begin, there is another reason to celebrate about, Shizuka if you don't mind?"

"But of course, everyone as you know Yugi and I have been dating without the press knowing about it for the past two years, correct?" started Shizuka.

Everyone nodded minus Anzu who was glaring at the younger girl.

"Well, I'm happy to say that – Yugi and I are engaged!" said Shizuka happily as she showed them her engagement ring.

"What?!" said Anzu, angrily.

"No way!"

"Congrats man!"

"I know there was something going on!"

"I'm so happy for you both!"

Mai walked up to Shizuka and winked at her, "If you need help on planning your wedding, I'm your woman!"

Shizuka smiled, "I know Mai as you arranged your wedding quite stunning. You and my brother looked absolutely amazing! Is it true that you are pregnant with your first child?"

"That's right sis," said Jounouchi before head locking onto Yugi. "Dude, when were you going to tell me you were planning to marry my sister? I know that you were dating her but marry?"

"What can I say Jounouchi? Shizuka-san is what I have been looking for a girl to marry," replied Yugi before looking over to Jaden. "What do you think of your future mom, Jaden?"

Jaden smiled before hugging Shizuka's legs, "When can I call her Mom?"

"If you like, you can start now but I wouldn't be your official Mother when I marry your Father," said Shizuka.

Kaida smiled, "Aniki, you just got the best present! You got yourself a new Mom!"

Jaden smiled before nodded his head while Vante and Nagisa smiled for their friend.

-Somewhere unknown, three years later-

Twelve year old Jaden and Kaida were looking out of the jet as they were heading towards a company known as the Manjoume group.

They requested a meeting with Seto Kaiba to discuss business which would explain why Yugi and Pegasus were tagging along.

Yugi, Co-President while Pegasus just came for the ride when he heard about this meeting.

Mokuba stay behind with his fiancée, Rebecca Hawkins to watch over the company. The younger Kaiba used to be Co-President but dropped down and switched to advancing the defense system for the company along with Rebecca

As for Jaden and Kaida, it would be a field lesson about making deals with other companies as someday both well inherit KaibaCorp in the future.

Just as they were passing by some islands underneath, Jaden started to feel a bit dizzy. The brunette shook his head as he tries to shake it off but it didn't work.

That's when everything turned black for him.

Kaida was enjoying the ride but as she turned to tell her cousin something, she gasped on what she was seeing.

Jaden had his eyes half opened and instead of chocolate brown eyes, it was golden. His shoulders were trembling and he was gripping onto the chair tightly.

"A-Aniki?" whispered Kaida before dashing to look for her uncle. "Uncle Yugi! Uncle Yugi! Something is wrong with Aniki!"

The three adults got up and went over to where Jaden was at.

Yugi grabbed hold onto his son and lifted his chin to see his warm chocolate brown eyes were golden instead and had a somewhat vacant look.

"Jaden…Jaden, can you hear me?" said Yugi.

The brunette twitched a bit, "He's calling…he wants…out…he wants to…meet with….the others…"

"Who? Who is calling out, Jaden?" asked Yugi.

"R-Rainbow…dragon…he…he want to be free…to see his…family again," said Jaden in a monotone voice.

Pegasus widen his eyes, "R-Rainbow Dragon?! I have been looking for that stone tablet for quite some time now but I could never find it."

"Well it would seem that Jaden knows," said Seto before bending down to Jaden. "Jaden, do you know where the location of Rainbow Dragon is?"

Jaden stared emotionless before nodding his head slowly.

"Where, Jaden? Where is Rainbow Dragon?" asked Yugi.

"…an island…somewhere at an island…near…it's hidden…somewhere," replied Jaden before collapsing onto his father's arms.

"Aniki!" shouted Kaida as she dashed to her fallen cousin.

"Jaden!" shouted Yugi before looking over to his cousin. "Seto I need you to take me to the nearest hospital now!"

"Jaden-boy does look a bit pale," said Pegasus before taking out a small PDA. "Ah there's a city not too far from here Kaiba-boy."

Seto nodded before smirking, "Well it looks like I have to reschedule to meet with those pathetic losers – RONALD! Send a message to the Manjoume group that something came up!"

"Yes sir!"

"Contact the airport of the nearest city we are about to land and alert them to have a medical team ready!" ordered Seto.

"Right away sir!"

"Is Aniki going to be alright?' asked Kaida nervously.

Yugi sighs, "I'm not sure Kaida but we will know once we get him to the hospital."

Kaida frowns before grabbing hold onto Jaden's hand.

' _Hang in there Aniki, just hang in there.'_

Three days passed since Jaden's collapse and hasn't woken up.

The doctors did sorts of test to see what was wrong with the young child but nothing came up minus that he was extremely exhausted and has hardly no strength.

It was middle of the night and Yugi was currently seating nearby his son while Kaida and Seto were sleeping on the couch.

Normally, he would take a picture and tease it about it later but right now, he was not in the mood and Kaida has been depressed since Jaden hasn't woke up yet.

He was working on some things in his laptop when he heard a voice.

" _ **He'll wake up soon."**_

Yugi looked up to see if there was anyone in the room but found nothing. He sighs when suddenly both Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of him.

"What is it?" whispered Yugi.

" _ **Kuri! Kuri!"**_

" _ **Kuri! Kuri!"**_

Both Kuriboh's gone over to Jaden's left side and were jumping up and down to something. Yugi looked closer and saw it was another duel spirit but he never seen her before.

She had two types of hair color, white and purple and had orange and green eyes. She had demonic body, demonic wings and had a third eye on her forehead.

"Who…are you?" asked Yugi.

The demonic spirit had a shocked look on her face before smiling at him.

" _ **Yubel…my name is Yubel. Jaden's biological father gave me to Jaden as a birthday gift. I was to protect Jaden from any harm that comes to him."**_

Yugi widen his eyes, "So that would explain why Jaden was the only survivor from the burning house…you protected him, correct?"

Yubel nodded, _**"I did but sadly I wish I could have protected his parents as well but…I couldn't."**_

"Don't blame yourself," said Yugi. "You did all you could have Yubel. At least you protected Jaden for an untimely death."

Yubel smiled before frowning, _**"There is a reason why Jaden's eyes turned golden but you must promise me that you don't tell Jaden until the time is right."**_

Yugi nodded, "Go on as the doctors can't find anything wrong with him."

" _ **In other time and dimension, I was human at one point and I was great friends with the prince in that dimension. But then one day the King told me that the prince needed to be protected and learn to control his powers until he matures. So I agreed to the King that I would take the guardianship and watch over the prince until he matures and fully controls his powers."**_

"Powers?" asked Yugi.

Yubel nodded, _**"That's right but everything fall apart when the Light of Destruction attacked our realm. The prince's soul was sent to another dimension to be reincarnated in another. I was sent later as a duel monster card and to continue off guarding the child until he is ready to face the Light of Destruction once again."**_

"So you are saying that Jaden is this reincarnation of this prince," said Yugi as Yubel nodded. "Then…what just happen three days ago was Jaden using a bit of that power?"

Yubel close her eyes before nodding her head, _**"That's correct but the power of Haou, the Supreme King…it can be helpful but dangerous at the same time. I have to be with Jaden until he can control it."**_

Yugi sighs, "I understand Yubel…I heard you say that he will wake up soon, correct?"

Yubel smiled, _**"He should be, right about now."**_

At that moment, Yugi saw that his son was opening his eyes and he could see that the young brunette had his warm chocolate brown eyes once again.

"D-Dad?" said Jaden in a rasping voice before wincing a bit. The brunette could see he had an oxygen mask with his blurry vision.

"Easy there Jaden," said Yugi as he placed his hand onto his son's head. "You collapsed at the plane and we had to take you to the hospital. You were sleeping for three days."

"Collapsed? Three days? W-What happen?" asked Jaden as his voice gotten stronger. "All I-I remember is watching out of the window with Kai when I suddenly felt dizzy and-and everything turned dark."

Yugi thought for a moment, "You just had a fainting spell, that's all."

"Oh," said Jaden before suddenly feeling tired again. "Sleepy Dad."

"Must be the medicine," said Yugi. "Go on and sleep Jaden, you will need it to recover your strength back. We'll head back home once you are a bit better."

Jaden smiled before immediately fallen sleep.

"You know, I hate lying to Jaden like this Yubel," murmured Yugi as he brush a bit of Jaden's brown hair.

Yubel sighs, _**"I know but I cannot say anything until the time is right….you and**_ _**Shizuka are wonderful parents to Jaden, which I can see."**_

Yugi smiled a bit, "When can Jaden know about his past life?"

" _ **I believe around when he is fifteen,"**_ replied Yubel. _**"Don't worry, I will be the one telling him everything including that I told you to keep it a secret from him."**_

Yugi nodded before taking a seat and started to fall asleep.

The Kuriboh's went back into their cards while Yubel stared at Jaden for a bit before going back to hers.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Me: Well, what you guys think? And yes, I know that there might be grammar errors but don't worry as I will have someone beta Chapter one.**

 **I just like to upload the first chapter to see if you guys like the idea before having my friend fixing up my Yugioh stories.**

 **Next chapter: Duel Academy entrance exam!**


	2. AN - Important to read!

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **Warning this is important for all to read and while I have a bit of eyesight returned back to me.**

 **On May 2nd, I told all of you that I was going to undergo a minor surgery. A tube will be placed behind my back so that the right kidney can be drain as that kidney was starting to fail/die on me.**

 **It was a successfully surgery but what the lazy hospital didn't do was to give me antibiotics afterwards.**

 **On Thursday, I had sudden chills and was sweating that my mother had to send me to the ER. They found infection, my chest was tightening and had a fever so I was admitted to the hospital for at least three days.**

 **When I was released, I was given pain medicine and antibiotics. One of the medicine effects is effecting my eyesight.**

 **I can sometimes barely see the words in my laptop or there are times that I can't see them at all.**

 **Today (May 23) I am able to see just enough to type this updated for you all as I know you guys are waiting for an updated but right now I can't do that until i get fully better.**

 **So for the time being...'sigh' my stories will be on hold until further notice.**

 **I'm sorry but please be patient everyone, until then!**

 **Here is a little preview of chapter 1:**

-Kaiba Mansion, Jaden's room-

 ** _"Kuri! Kuri!"_**

 ** _"Yes, I know that he is going to be late, but how are we going to wake him up this time?"_**

 ** _"Kuri! Kuri!"_**

 ** _"Mm…we haven't tried that for quite some time, why not? Bubbleman, come out here!"_**

The Elemental water warrior appeared next to Yubel before aiming his water gun at the sleeping brunette.

The moment the cold water splashed over Jaden, he screamed and fell out of his bed.

The brunette rubbed his head before glaring over at them.

"Did you two really have to wake me up like that?"

 ** _"Don't look at me Jaden, it was Yubel's idea,"_** answered Bubbleman before going back into Jaden's deck.

Jaden made a face.

"Could you have thought of another way to wake me up, Yubel? And here I thought Nagisa was the crazy one."

Yubel frowned.

 ** _"First off, it was the fur ball's idea, not mine. And second, don't you and Kaida have an exam to go to?"_**

Jaden thought for a moment before remembering that today was the Entrance Exam to Duel Academy. The brunette had a smile on his face before having a panicked look on his face upon seeing what time it was.

"We're going to be late!"

Yubel closed her eyes while Winged Kuriboh hid under the covers. The demon duel spirit reopened her eyes to see him dash out of his room.

The brunette ran across from his door before banging onto a door with a blue and white roses design on the sides. It was his cousin's room.

"Kai-chan! Get up or we are going to be late!"

"W-What?! Oh crap! I'll be out there soon, Aniki!" shouted Kaida from inside.

"Meet me at the front entrance! I'll get Mark!" shouted Jaden before running back to his room and started to change out of his drenched pajamas.

Nothing much changed throughout the past years aside from the fact that he now had a little sister, Sakura.

His features looked the same. Brown hair but was lighter on the top, bangs on the sides and chocolate brown eyes. Only his skin had a bit of a tan as from his visits to Egypt to see his friend, Nagisa.

Jaden changed into a long sleeve black shirt, a sleeveless dark green jacket, black pants with a dark brown belt around his waist that had his deck holder on this left side and brown shoes.

He grabbed his duel disk before dashing out of his room and went over to the staff quarters to find their limo driver.

"Mark! You here?" shouted Jaden.

"Right here Master Jaden!" said Mark. "Are you and Mistress Kaida ready to go?"

Jaden laughed nervously.

"Yea about that…we just woke up and well…"

Mark shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Should have known. What did you and Mistress Kaida fall asleep late last night or something?"

"You can say that," murmured Jaden before shaking his head. "Tell you later but right now Kai-chan and I are going to be late to exams so please get the limo ready!"

Mark nodded before dashing out of the staff quarters.

Jaden went over to the kitchen where he found his great-grandfather and his little sister eating their breakfast. Solomon smiled when he saw his great-grandson.

"Nii-san!" greeted Sakura happily. The young girl had crimson bangs and dark auburn hair with yellow highlights.

The brunette smiled warmly at his little sister before greeting his grandfather.

"Not a good choose to wake up late today, Jaden," said Solomon with a chuckle.

Jaden sighs, "I know, I know, but Kai-chan and I were finishing up our decks last night that we didn't notice it was getting late."

Solomon smiled just as Shizuka entered the kitchen with two lunch bags.

"Well it's a good thing that I woke up early to make this for you and Kai-chan," said Shizuka.

Jaden smiles, "Thanks Mom! You're a life-saver! Oh man, I got to go! See you guys later!"

"Good luck on your exams!" shouted his great-grandfather.

"Bye Nii-san, and good luck!" shouted Sakura before going back to her cereal.

"I wish luck on the poor instructor," said Shizuka. "Jaden wouldn't go easy on him nor will Kai-chan."

"They are quite competitive when they want to be," said Solomon before smiling. "Though Jaden is more into having fun while Kai-chan adopted her Father's attitude, don't you think?"

Shizuka sighs, "That's right. Come on Sakura, your tutor will be coming soon so finish up with you breakfast."

"Okay Mommy," replied Sakura.

 **What you guys think? Don't worry I am not giving up on this story as I will be planning doing all seasons...well not sure about season 4.**


	3. Ch 1 - Duel Entrance Exam

**(Re-Edited on March 2, 2018)**

-Kaiba Mansion, Jaden's room-

 _ **"Kuri! Kuri!"**_

 **"Yes, I know that he is going to be late, but how are we going to wake him up this time?"**

 _ **"Kuri! Kuri!"**_

 **"Mm…we haven't tried that for quite some time, why not? Bubbleman, come out here!"**

The Elemental water warrior appeared next to Yubel before aiming his water gun at the sleeping brunette. The moment the cold water splashed over Jaden, he screamed and fell out of his bed. The brunette rubbed his head before glaring over at them.

"Did you two really have to wake me up like that?"

 _ **"Don't look at me Jaden, it was Yubel's idea,"**_ answered Bubbleman before going back into Jaden's deck.

Jaden made a face. "Could you have thought of another way to wake me up, Yubel? And here I thought Nagisa was the crazy one."

Yubel frowned. **"First off, it was the fur ball's idea, not mine. And second, don't you and Kaida have an exam to go to?"**

Jaden thought for a moment before remembering that today was the Entrance Exam to Duel Academy. The brunette had a smile on his face before having a panicked look on his face upon seeing what time it was.

"We're going to be late!"

Yubel closed her eyes while Winged Kuriboh hid under the covers. The demon duel spirit reopened her eyes to see him dash out of his room.

The brunette ran across from his door before banging onto a door with a blue and white roses design on the sides. It was his cousin's room.

"Kai-chan! Get up or we are going to be late!"

"W-What?! Oh crap! I'll be out there soon, Aniki!" shouted Kaida from inside.

"Meet me at the front entrance! I'll get Mark!" shouted Jaden before running back to his room and started to change out of his drenched pajamas.

Nothing much changed throughout the past years aside from the fact that he now had a little sister, Sakura.

His features looked the same. Brown hair but was lighter on the top, bangs on the sides and chocolate brown eyes. Only his skin had a bit of a tan as from his visits to Egypt to see his friend, Nagisa.

Jaden changed into a long sleeve black shirt, a sleeveless dark green jacket, black pants with a dark brown belt around his waist that had his deck holder on the left side and brown shoes.

He grabbed his duel disk before dashing out of his room and went over to the staff quarters to find their limo driver.

"Mark! You here?" shouted Jaden.

"Right here Master Jaden!" said Mark. "Are you and Mistress Kaida ready to go?"

Jaden laughed nervously. "Yea about that…we just woke up and well…"

Mark shook his head with a grin on his face. "Should have known. What did you and Mistress Kaida fall asleep late last night or something?"

"You can say that," murmured Jaden before shaking his head. "Tell you later but right now Kai-chan and I are going to be late to exams so please get the limo ready!"

Mark nodded before dashing out of the staff quarters.

Jaden went over to the kitchen where he found his great-grandfather and his little sister eating their breakfast. Solomon smiled when he saw his great-grandson.

"Nii-san!" greeted Sakura, happily. The young girl had crimson bangs and dark auburn hair with yellow highlights.

The brunette smiled warmly at his little sister before greeting his grandfather.

"Not a good choose to wake up late today, Jaden," said Solomon with a chuckle.

Jaden sighs, "I know, I know, but Kai-chan and I were finishing up our decks last night that we didn't notice it was getting late."

Solomon smiled just as Shizuka entered the kitchen with two lunch bags.

"Well it's a good thing that I woke up early to make this for you and Kai-chan," said Shizuka.

Jaden smiles, "Thanks Mom! You're a life-saver! Oh man, I got to go! See you guys later!"

"Good luck on your exams!" shouted his great-grandfather.

"Bye Nii-san, and good luck!" shouted Sakura before going back to her cereal.

"I wish luck on the poor instructor," said Shizuka. "Jaden wouldn't go easy on him nor will Kai-chan."

"They are quite competitive when they want to be," said Solomon before smiling. "Though Jaden is more into having fun while Kai-chan adopted her Father's attitude, don't you think?"

Shizuka sighs, "That's right. Come on Sakura, your tutor will be coming soon so finish up with you breakfast."

"Okay Mommy," replied Sakura.

Jaden grabbed his backpack from the closet before putting the two bags inside. The brunette got out of the mansion to see Kaida and Mark waiting for him by the limo.

Over the years, Kaida changed a bit. She had long light blue hair, a little wave to it that fell to her waist, her bangs off to the side, and sharp sapphire-blue eyes and white skin. She was now wearing a long sleeveless white coat, a light blue strapless top, a sky blue tight mini skirt with black trimming, thigh high white stocking and light blue and white boots.

"Come on, Aniki! I don't want to miss my written exam!" said Kaida before going inside the black limo. Jaden sighs happily before following inside.

Mark started to drive off from the estate while Jaden took out one of the lunch bags and handed it to Kaida.

"Relax Kai-chan," said Jaden, calmly. "The written exams are going to be a breeze to us even though ours are going to be different than the others."

Kaida pouts, "Take it to Dad to make two different exams just the two of us while the other students are taking the standard exam."

"Well if you and I would have taken the standard exam, we would have passed it," said Jaden. "I can't say the same thing for Vante and Nagisa."

Kaida sighs, "I guess you are right. I just hope that Vante can even pass the written exam as I know Nagisa would but Vante? He hates studying."

"True," said Jaden as he took out his golden egg sandwich. "But what can you do?" He took a bite. "They're great duelists. Though Nagisa has a long way to go to be at her Father's level and Vante hates exams."

"We have to keep an eye on him," murmured Kaida before smiling. "Best of luck in your Entrance duel, Aniki."

"Same to you Kai-chan," said Jaden, softly.

-KaibaLand, Kaiba Dome-

"Hey Nagisa, how was your duel exam?" asked Vante.

Just like Jaden and Kaida, Vante changed a bit throughout the years. He had long snow white hair pulled up into a high ponytail by a light blue ribbon and his bangs framing his face, large aquamarine eyes and white skin. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt, his favorite black leather jacket, baggy comfortable black pants with chains hanging on the sides and light blue sneakers.

Nagisa sighs, "It was…alright but I think that guy was going easy on me because I was a girl or something. What about you?"

Like her friends, Nagisa changed as well. She has her rose gold wild curls pulled into a messy bun and loose hairs, her cream highlighted bangs pulled back with a headband with a bow on it. She has large silk blue eyes and specks of gold layered in and long, thick eyelashes. Her tan skin having gotten just a little darker and freckles sprouting across her cheeks and nose.

She was wearing a white and blue tank top that the straps crisscross on her chest, a long purple sleeveless coat, tight black short shorts, blue, purple and black stripped finger less gloves, knee high purple socks and black combat boots.

"The same…well minus the girl part," said Vante before seeing Kaida duel an examiner. "She's not going to go easy on that guy, is she?"

"Nope, she may be nice but when it comes to dueling…she takes after her Father," said Nagisa.

Vante nodded.

"You got that right. But hey, that's Kai-chan for ya, right?" said Jaden as he walked up to them. "What's up guys?"

"Hey there, Jay!"

"Did you finish your duel already, mate?" Vante asked with a smirk. "Or did the examiner chicken out or something?"

Jaden laughed. "No, I just came here a bit late, so I just finished my written exam. My exam duel is going to be the last one."

"Oh."

Meanwhile on the test fields, Kaida was facing an examiner who was using a rather weak deck. It was her turn and so far she had taken out half of his life points in just two turns.

"I activate the magic card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon," said Kaida. "Since I have Lord of Dragons on the field, I can use this card to special summon two dragon type monsters in my hand."

On the stands, Jaden and his friends were by the railing. The brunette shook his head before smiling a bit. "Here they come."

Near to him was a boy who had blue hair, large grey eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a blue school uniform and was rather small for his age. He turned his head to Jaden with a shock look on his face.

"What do you mean? How do you know Seto Kaiba's daughter?"

"Because my Dad works at KaibaCorp," Jaden answered, looking back at the duel.

"Now I can special summon two of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" shouted Kaida as two dragons appeared right behind her.

Everyone gasped upon seeing the two legendary dragon's right in front of their eyes. The white dragons sure got two students interested, Ryo Marufuji and Jun Manjoume.

"Next I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity which allows us to draw up to six cards," said Kaida.

"And how is that going to help you? Instead you helped me out," the examiner smirked.

"True but…there isn't going to a next turn for you," said Kaida, smugly. "I activate the magic card, The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Kaibaman from the graveyard."

"And how is that weak monster going to help you?" questioned the examiner.

Kaida grinned. "Plenty – I activate his effect. By sending this card to the graveyard, I can special summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand."

"What?"

Another white dragon appeared next to Kaida who was currently smiling softly.

"Before I attack, I activate the magic card, Giant Trunade. Say bye-bye to your last defense," said Kaida as two trap cards disappear from the examiner's field. "Now my dragons end this duel!"

 **Kaida: 3000  
Examiner: 1900 – 9000 = 0**

"I should have expected from the daughter of Seto Kaiba, good work," said the examiner.

Kaida smiled before bowing a bit and walking away from the field. She went over to her friends and smiled to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Kaida happily before frowning. "If the duels are going to be that easy then the next four years is going to be rather dull."

Jaden smirked playfully. "Oh sure, too easy or overkill Kai-chan."

"Shut up, Aniki, haven't you ever heard of go big or go home? And I'll be damned if I go home," said Kaida before smiling. "Your duel is about to start, right?"

"Yea, after that duel over there is finished," replied Jaden as he pointed over to Arena 2. "I heard that he was numbered Number #3 in the written exam."

"Oh a challenger," said Kaida. "I don't mind asking him for a duel. Do you know his name Aniki?"

Jaden was about to reply when the small bluenette responded first.

"That's Daichi Misawa. Even though he had the highest score in the written exam, he was still placed #3. By the way, my name is Sho Marufuji."

"Pleasure meeting you Sho-kun, you already know who I am," said Kaida.

"Vante McKnight is the name. Nice to meet you little mate."

"Nagisa Ishtar, pleasure."

Jaden was about to say his name when the announcer called out his examinee number which was number 2.

"Wish me luck guys!" said Jaden just as Daichi walked up to one of the seats right by them.

"I wonder who long he is going to beat his examiner," said Nagisa.

"I say whoever faces Jay, he wouldn't last long" said Vante with a smirk.

"You have full confidence for your friend, how do you know that he will beat the examiner?" asked Sho.

Kaida giggles, "Let's just say…he is titled to be the next Duel King."

"Is that so?" said Daichi before smiling a bit. "Sorry for interrupting but how can you be sure that your friend over there will be the next Duel King?"

"You'll know once you see him duel," replied Nagisa.

Sho and Daichi had a confuse look on their face before looking down to see the brunette entering Arena 4. His opponent wasn't a normal examiner but rather a man that dressed like a lady.

Vante laughed to the point where he was on the ground and holding onto his stomach. "Oh man, oh man that man looks like a freaking lady!"

Nagisa and Kaida tried to hold onto their laugher but failed while Daichi and Sho had a shock look on their faces on who the brunette was dueling.

Meanwhile at the field, Jaden tried his best to hold onto his laughter but that didn't stop Yubel from laughing at the human.

' _You spend too much time with Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun,'_ thought Jaden before smiling. "The name is Judai Yuki, Sensei. Let's have a great duel."

"Signore Judai, I am Chronos de Medici, acting Chief General Director of Practical Application at the academy."

Jaden smiles, "A Director? Really? What an honor to be dueling a professional like you Sensei."

 _'Mm this boy has some manners but let's see how he duels,'_ thought Chronos.

Meanwhile three boys who were wearing their Obelisk blue uniform where in disbelief. One of them is Jun Manjoume.

"Who'd think Sensei Chronos would deal with this personally?"

"That Judai fellow must be pretty big, huh?"

Manjoume looking at Jaden angrily, _'I can't believe this.'_

"Duel coat, on" said Chronos as he turned on his fancy duel disk.

"Hey Sensei, that is a sweet duel disk," said Jaden happily. "Where can I buy one of those coats?"

"All of the high-achieving students have one," said Chronos. "Now shall we begin?"

"Right let's go!" said Jaden.

"Duel!"

 **Jaden: 4000  
Chronos: 4000**

"If you don't mind, I'll go first – draw!" said Jaden as he drew his card. He glanced at his cards and immediately saw the perfect combo to start things off.

"I activate the Magic Card Fusion," said Jaden. "I fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to fusion summon – Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner (2000/2500) in defense mode."

"Next I activate Rampart Blaster effect. While this card is in defense mode, it can attack directly as long as I cut half her attack points" said Jaden. "Go Rampart Shot!"

"What?!" cried Chronos as he was hit by a few rocket missiles.

 **Jaden: 4000  
Chronos: 3000**

"Wow! He was able to take damage on his first turn!" exclaimed an awestruck Sho.

Vante raised his fist. "That's how you show him, Jay! Show that cross-dressing freak why you're the future Duel King!"

Nagisa and Kaida sighed and shook their heads before turning back to the duel.

"Next, I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in defense mode," said Jaden. "But before I end my turn, I activate the Magic Card, Card of Sanctity and you know what that means Sensei."

"Of course I know what it means, you don't have to explain that beginner card to me," sneered Chronos.

"Just checking, Sensei," said Jaden as both drew up to six cards in their hands. The brunette looked at his new cards before setting two cards and ending his turn.

"It's my turn," said Chronos as he draws his card. He looked over at his hand before smirking smugly.

 _'A Hero Deck, is it? I suppose you could say he's some kind of small town hero, then'_ thought Chronos before looking over at Jaden and saying out loud, "Allow me to teach you just how broad the world is! From my hand, I activate the Magic Card Confiscation."

 _'Not good,'_ thought Jaden.

"By paying 1000 Life Points, I can look at your hand, pick one card from it and discard it to the cemetery," explained Chronos as the images of Jaden's cards appeared in front of him. "Not an impressive hand you have here, boy."

Jaden clenched his teeth. _'Why Uncle Seto hired him, I'll never know.'_

"I'll be sending Negate Attack to the cemetery," said Chronos. "Then, I'll place two cards face-down on the field. Next, I activate the Magic Card Heavy Storm from my hand. This card will destroy all magic and trap cards on the entire field."

Suddenly a gust of wind surrounds the duel area and destroyed Jaden's Hero Barrier and Draining Shield along with Chronos' cards as well.

"But Sensei, your cards got mixed into it too," said Jaden with a grin.

Chronos smirked. "That's what they call 'being a frog in a well' boy."

Jaden was slightly confused when dark clouds suddenly surrounded them. The brunette looked around before narrowing his eyes. _'What cards were sent to his cemetery? Wait! There were two gold like statues I saw before they were destroyed…it couldn't be those cards, could it?'_

"I special summon – the Wicked Lord Tokens!" said Chronos as everyone in the field were amazing on what just happened.

On the side lines, Vante snorted before leaning over in his seat. "That cross-dressing freak is going to lose no matter what he does."

"What do you mean? And how was he able to summon those two monsters?" wondered Sho.

"Golden Statue of the Wicked Lord is a special trap that creates tokens when it is destroyed," explained Daichi. "Chronos-sensei destroyed his own Golden Statues to utilize its effect."

Sho was impressed while Kaida, Nagisa, and Vante were not. On the other side of the dome, Manjoume's lackeys were looking at the duel in shock.

"That's no entry exam deck! It's Chronos' own Dark Ages Deck!"

"He established his combo and simultaneously quartered off Number 2's traps!"

"For there to be an examinee that stands a chance against that deck…"

"…is wishful thinking, right?"

Manjoume chuckled. "I thought that examinee was something special but I was sorely mistaken. Sensei Chronos plans on giving that dropout boy's fleeting dreams a thorough stomping."

Not too far from them was a boy with dark blue hair and a girl with dirty blond hair were looking at the duel with pity eyes.

"I feel sorry for him, Ryo. It appears Chronos doesn't fancy him."

"This should be worth seeing though, Asuka," said Ryo.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuka.

"The Dark Ages Deck," said Ryo before smirking. "Thanks to Number 2 here, we might have the honor of seeing its Legendary Rare Card."

Asuka's eyes widened before the two of them returned their attention to the duel.

"My turn is not over as of yet," said Chronos.

Jaden laughed. "Sounds fun! What're you going to show me this time, Sensei?"

"Next, I sacrifice both my Wicked Lord Tokens to summon Antique Gear Golem (3000/3000)!" shouted Chronos as everyone couldn't believe what they are about to see.

"That's his…Legendary Rare Card!"

Jaden watched in awe as the ancient machine monster appear right before his eyes. He had hear stories about this rare card from his father but who know that he was one day going to face one.

"Awesome! The rumors were no joke about this card," said Jaden.

Meanwhile, Vante stared in disbelief while Sho was shocked. "An eight-star monster just out of the blue like that!" said Sho while Daichi just stared in awe.

Vante grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "That guy – who does he think he is! If Jay wasn't an amateur duelist then this duel would have been over the moment that cross-dressing freak summoned that card."

"Well it's a good thing he's not," said Kaida before looking down at the duel. "Besides, Aniki is going to win this duel anyway, so what's the point on getting mad?"

Vante sighed. "I guess you're right."

Nagisa smiled. "She's usually is…well most of the time that is."

"What do you mean most of the time?" asked Kaida.

Nagisa hastily looked the other way.

Sho leaned over to Vante's ear. "How can you guys be so calm about this? Your friend is about to get destroyed by that eight-star monster!"

"Just relax mate, this duel is about to be over soon," said Vante.

On the other side, Ryo was impressed to see this legendary card. "Chronos de Medici has yet to lose once he's summoned that card. I wouldn't have pegged that examinee to have the power to make the Sensei take this seriously."

"Chronos-sensei is rather fickle, you know. It's a shame," said Asuka before sighing sadly. "I caught the sound of the Academy's iron doors closing shut."

"Here I go! Ultimate Pound on your weak hero Sparkman!" ordered Chronos as the ancient monster's metal arm destroyed Sparkman.

Jaden covered his eyes from the blasted before gritting his teeth. _'This monster's effect can deal damage to me even if my monster was in defense mode.'_

 **Jaden: 2400  
Chronos: 2000**

"Already lost your fighting spirit, have you?" Chronos grinned smugly.

Jaden laughed before grinning himself. "Who said anything about giving up? This duel just got started though I'm a bit touched…for you to duel this hard against me with your own personal deck, Sensei."

 _'What!? Most duelist I ever faced will forfeit the duel after I summon my rare card and how did he know I was using my own deck!?'_ thought Chronos.

Jaden smirked before hearing a familiar voice.

 _ **"Kuri! Kuri!"**_

"Ah Aibou, what are you doing our here? Did you come out to see the duel?" said Jaden.

 _ **"Kuri! Kuri!"**_

"Fine by me Aibou, but stay with Yubel. I'm about to win this duel," said Jaden as he drew a card. He looked at his hand before smiling even wider. "Oi Sensei, what is the quickest duel ever recorded?" he asked.

Chronos narrowed his eyes. "About four turns."

Jaden smirked, "Well then I guess I have to break that record then. I activate the magic card, De-Fusion to defuse Rampart Blaster which allows me to get back Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) and Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)."

Two monsters appear next to Jaden. One was clearly a female hero while the other one was made out of clay.

Chronos snorted, "What good would that do to you boy? Antique Gear Golem has 3000 ATK and none of your pesky weak heroes are no match against him."

"Don't be so sure Sensei," said Jaden with a grin. "I activate the magic card, Fusion again to fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my field and Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) from my hand to fusion summon – Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)."

"Mm it still doesn't change the fact that your monster's attack is weaker than Antique Gear Golem boy," said Chronos.

"Oh I'm getting there," said Jaden as he set a card in the field slot. "I activate the field card, Skyscraper!"

Chronos and Jaden were soon surrounded by tall buildings and on top of one of them was Flame Wingman standing tall.

"Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Antique Gear Golem!" shouted Jaden.

Chronos smirked, " _Scherzi!_ You must be joking! Flame Wingman's ATK doesn't hold a candle to Antique Gear Golem!"

Jaden grinned, "Skyscraper's effect if should a Hero fights against a monster with an attack higher than its own – it will increase its attack by 1000 points!"

"O, Dio!" shouted Chronos in disbelief.

"Let's end this! Skyscraper Shoot!" said Jaden as Flame Wingman's ATK rose up to 3100. The winged hero flew down and destroyed the ancient machine with his flame.

"Mamma mia! My Antique Gear Golem!" said Chronos before getting hit from the fallen machine parts even though it was not real.

"That's not all," said Jaden. "Flame Wingman's effect makes you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, Sensei."

"What?!" said Chronos. The rest of the machine parts fall on top of him and the rest of his life points went down to zero.

 **Jaden: 2400  
Chronos: 0**

"Gotcha! Now that was an awesome duel, Sensei!" said Jaden happily as he did his signature victory pose sign.

Chronos got up from the ground before dusting himself and glared over at Jaden. He gritted his teeth before walking away. _'How? How was I beaten by this…this town rookie? He doesn't even look like he studies…mm I beat he is some dropout boy."_

Everyone at the dome was speechless as they couldn't believe what they just saw. Someone had just beaten a top duelist like Chronos who was using his very own personal deck.

"I can't believe Chronos-sensei was beaten by an examinee…" said Manjoume in disbelief.

"He's pretty interesting, isn't he?" said Asuka before noticing Ryo walking away.

"Way to go Judai!" shouted Sho happily while Daichi smiled.

"Woohoo that's how you show them Jay!" shouted Vante.

"Not surprised the outcome of that duel, what do you think Nagisa?" said Kaida.

Nagisa grinned, "I say…this is going to be one interesting year in Duel Academy."

Kaida smiled before looking down to see Jaden waving his hands to the cheering students.

Suddenly Vante grabbed both girls' hands and dragged them down to meet up with Jaden and tackled him. Vante had the brunette in a headlock while Nagisa and Kaida were laughing before helping their friend to escape from Vante's gasp.

"We are in guys! In two days' time, our adventure will begin!" said Vante, happily.

"I can't wait! Having my Dad watching over me like a hawk is rather annoying if you ask me," said Kaida.

"I'm just glad that I'm going to the same Duel Academy with you guys," said Nagisa, happily.

Jaden smiled a bit before looking down at the ground. _'Two days…I only have two days to spend time with my family.'_

-GameShop, Night-

"Thanks Mr. Muto for helping me for the tonight."

"It's no problem, Joshua," said Yugi. "You do have a test tomorrow morning anyway so best get upstairs and study. We can take it from here."

Joshua nodded before heading upstairs. Five years ago, Seto hired Joshua to help out their grandfather out in the shop.

Yugi smiled before looking over where Jaden was at. He was closing up the glass cases and making sure they are properly sealed. That's when he noticed Jaden was not his usual cheerful self. He walked over to him and placed his hand onto his son's shoulder.

"Huh? Dad?" said Jaden.

Yugi smiled, "Come on, time to head out."

Jaden stared a bit before nodding.

They waited until the guard that was to watch over the card store before the two left the place. There was a limo that was parked outside of the store where Raphael and Solomon was waiting.

Yugi walked over to Raphael, "Take my Grandfather back to the mansion. I'm going to have a walk with my son."

"Very well, where do I pick you two up?" asked the Guardian duelist.

"Our usual spot," replied Yugi before walking over to Jaden. He placed his hand onto his shoulder, "What do you say about getting some ice cream?"

The brunette looked at his father before nodding. The two headed over to the ice cream parlor and ordered two ice creams. Jaden got chocolate while Yugi got vanilla.

They headed over the pier and settled down to see the sunset. Before Sakura was born, Yugi would take Jaden out for a late night walks while Seto would spend time with his daughter.

"Rumor in the office is that Chronos was beaten by a rookie duelist in his exam duel and it was under just three turns," Yugi said smirking. "And here I thought that Seto hired decent workers. You could have at least given him a chance son."

"He did put up a fight Dad. He summoned his rare card on me!" said Jaden.

"That Ancient card," said Yugi before laughing. "Reminds me on how I beat Seto's ace card."

Jaden grinned, "Jounouchi and Honda have told Kai-chan and me countless of stories where you beat Uncle Seto and his Blue-Eyes."

"I may have beaten them but at least he gave a challenge," said Yugi.

Jaden laughed before looking over to the sunset. "I'm…I'm going to miss our moments like this Dad. Just like my first day going to that Private School over Sapporo."

"Yes, I remember," said Yugi. "You and Kai-chan didn't let go of Seto and my legs. It took several tries until you two let go of us."

Jaden blushed, "Hey, I was like ten years old and going to an unknown place…it was kind of scary."

Yugi laughed before placing his hand onto his son's head. "And just back then, I said to you that I'm always with you. Not only that but your cousin and your friends will be there with you and knowing you, you will make new friends in Duel Academy."

Jaden smiled, remembering Sho and Daichi before frowning. "Are you positive no one is going to know I am your son? I know a few of Uncle Seto's workers saw me a few times when you take me there."

"Positive Jaden," said Yugi. "Seto made a fake file and history about you just in case. As for the workers, you were young at the time so I highly doubt that those guys will remember you."

"R-Right…sorry Dad but I'm just…"

Yugi smiled, "No need to worry, just have fun."

Jaden nodded before finishing his ice cream and tried to steal some from his father. Yugi smirked before eating a bit of his and gave the rest to Jaden.

Yugi watched as the brunette dig into his frozen treat before taking out a golden necklace. He thought for a second before getting Jaden's attention, "Jaden, I have something for you."

Jaden looked up at his father, albeit a little confused, "What is it?"

"It's something I had when I was around your age," said Yugi with a smile. "This item helped me so many ways including making friends with Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun but now…I want you to have it."

Jaden widened his eyes as he saw an all too familiar necklace that he saw in the pictures when his father attended Domino High but during his father's final year, the necklace disappeared.

"That's the Millennium Puzzle!" said Jaden. "When did you get it back?"

"Not too long ago," said Yugi, placing the puzzle around his adopted son's neck. "Marik and his sister were able to find some of items."

"Some?" asked Jaden.

Yugi nodded, "Not all were founded but sooner or later they will."

Jaden look down to see the puzzle hanging around his neck before smiling. "This is so cool! I can't wait to show this to Kai-chan and the others! Thanks Dad!"

Yugi laughed before opening his deck holder and took out a card from his deck. "That's not all. Here, take this card as he protected me during my teenage years. Use him when you need to."

Jaden took the mysterious card before widen his eyes on what he saw.

"D-Dad…this card…this is…I can't –"

Yugi interrupted, "You can as it is rightful yours now."

Jaden was stunned but nodded his head and placed the card into his deck holder. The two stayed for a while until they heard a car horn. It was Raphael to return them back to the mansion.

When they got back, Kaida and Sakura were waiting for Jaden at the entrance before dragging him to the entertainment room.

After nine, Shizuka took Sakura to her room while Jaden and Kaida stayed a bit longer before heading over to their respected rooms for the day. Jaden, however, stayed a bit longer.

The brunette was staying at the night sky from his balcony while having the card that his father gave him on his hand. He stood there for quite some time before going back inside and placed the card on his deck.

Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared by his side. The demonic duel spirit lean over to Jaden and stared at the deck.

 **"** **I am quite shock that your Father gave you that card."**

"You're not the only one," murmured Jaden.

Winged Kuriboh lower himself where Jaden hugged the winged spirit and walked over to his bed. He slumped onto the bed and laid his head onto the pillow before smiling.

"I'm getting this strange feeling that this is going to be a heck of an adventure, Yubel."

Yubel laughed, **"Indeed, now are you going to bed willingly or must I get Burstinatrix?"**

Jaden pouted, "Meanie."

Yubel smirked, **"Aren't I always?"**

The brunette shook his head before slowly falling asleep while Yubel went back to Jaden's deck and Winged Kuriboh was sleeping right next to Jaden.

 **-Break Line-**

 **So how was it? Next chapter: Welcome to Duel Academy**


	4. Ch 2 - Welcome to Duel Academy

**(Re-Edited on March 2, 2018)**

"You know, I kind of feel bad that we get this private jet while the others use those helicopters," said Kaida while she was looking out of her window.

Nagisa lifted up her eyebrow, "You're joking, right? Kai-chan, if we took the helicopters to Duel Academy, everyone would want to sit by you and push us aside."

"I guess so," murmured Kaida before frowning. "As if I was going to allow those idiots to push you guys like trash."

"I know. Hey guys – oh come on!" said Nagisa as she looked over to the boys. "We're not halfway through the trip and they have already fallen asleep!"

Kaida giggled as she could see that indeed Jaden and Vante had fallen asleep, shoulder to shoulder on their sits. They were snoring rather loudly.

Nagisa made an annoyed face before smiling mischievously and headed over to the bathroom. Kaida shook her head before grabbing the rule book and started reading it. It didn't take long to hear screaming coming out of both Jaden and Vante.

"What the hell Nagisa? Can't a guy get some decent sleep around here?!" snapped Vante.

Nagisa stick out her tongue, "Not when I'm round."

Vante gritted his teeth before chasing after his oversea friend. Jaden, however, got up before taking off his blue jacket and grabbed a towel that was by his chair.

Kaida noticed something was off from her cousin. She walked over to his left before grabbing hold onto his arm, "Aniki, are you alright?"

Jaden sighed, heavily, "I…I didn't get enough sleep for the past two days. I would end up sleeping around three in the morning before forcing myself to wake up around six."

Kaida frowned, "Normally I would joke around about your sleeping habits but it is rare for you to not sleep. What's wrong, Aniki?"

"I guess…I'm getting a little nervous. True that we attend a Private School in a different city but…this is different," replied Jaden.

"I think I understand Aniki," said Kaida, softly before placing her head onto Jaden's shoulder.

"You think…I made a mistake for not using my legal name," wondered Jaden.

Kaida pulled away from her cousin's shoulder. "And have those leech girly girls get your attention – away from me?! No way!"

Jaden laughed, "Keep this up and people are going to think we are going out, Kai-chan."

Kaida blushed before letting go of her cousin's arm. She crossed her arms, "So what if I like to hang out with you and sleep on the same bed? Don't siblings do the same thing?"

"Not that I could think of," murmured Jaden before snapping his fingers. "Oh wait! A classmate of mine has a twin brother and they did do everything together."

"See!" said Kaida, happily before looking down sadly. "Even though we're not related Jaden, I feel as though I know you from a long time ago. I may have lost my birth parents in an accident but I regain a family again."

Jaden looked at his cousin before smiling, softly. "We're in the same boot then. I know how it feels to lose a family."

Kaida had a confuse look, "Dad only just said to me that Uncle Yugi adopted you but I was never told how you ended up in an orphanage."

"…My parents, Alexander and Johanna Yuki died when my home was covered in flames," Jaden said lowering his head. "I was the only survivor from the blaze."

"I'm so sorry Aniki," said Kaida before widening her eyes. "Wait a moment! Those are the names are being used in your fake file to Duel Academy."

Jaden chuckled, "That fake file is based on what could have happen if my parents didn't die. They worked in a very successful business and my name would have been Judai Yuki."

"I see so in a way, you are honoring your birth parents by using your old name instead your legal name," said Kaida before smirking. "I take it that it was Uncle Yugi's idea."

Jaden laughed and nodded. That's when they heard crashing sounds behind them. The brunette turned over to see Nagisa on top of Vante who kicked onto a rolling tray, full of drinks.

Kaida sighed, "Help me stop those two and I'll make sure you can get some sleep."

Jaden looked around before noticing a specific tray of food. The brunette smirked, "Hey Nagisa, there some crêpes and sushi here!"

The oversea girl widened her eyes before getting up from Vante's back and dashed over to Jaden. Her eyes were sparking and mouth drooling, "WHERE?!"

"Over there," said Kaida, pointing at the tray plate. Nagisa squealed happily before grabbing them and happily eating her favorite food.

Vante got up from the floor before walking tiredly over to his seat.

Jaden and Kaida walked over to theirs before Jaden narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Didn't you learn from your last mistake not to fight with Nagisa, two years ago," stated Jaden.

"Yea, I know," murmured Vante, grumpily. He placed his hands onto his head, "How can a tiny girl like that be that strong?!"

"We're talking about a girl that lives in a very hot climate during the day and in night, its freezing cold," stated Kaida.

"Not to mention, she runs with her Father in the early mornings before having a few rounds of combat training," said Jaden.

Vante sighed, heavily, "Right…forgot about that."

Kaida giggled while Jaden shook his head before Kaida remembered something. She took out her book and handed it to Jaden, "You need to know that there are a few new rules since our last visit there with our Fathers."

"I'll get right on that," said Jaden, accepting the booklet. He placed it right next to him before closing his eyes and slowly falls back to sleep.

Vante frowned, "Hey, how come he can go back to sleep while I can't?"

"At least Aniki can keep his promise to read the rule book while you on the other hand, will take the whole trip to at least read the first two chapters," replied Kaida.

"No, freaking way! I am not reading a bloody rule book! You can't make me!" shouted Vante.

Kaida sighed before pointing over to where Nagisa was eating. She was at her third plate of crêpes and sushi.

Vante paled before sighing in defeat, "Where is it?"

Kaida smiled before handing him the book. Vante made an annoyed face before opening the book while murmuring 'stupid rule book' over and over again.

-Duel Academy-

" **Welcome, Dueling Elites. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future Duel King,"** said Samejima through the video screen. **"Also, Chronos would you escort Mr. Yuki, Mr. McKnight, Miss Kaiba and Miss Ishtar to my office, thank you."**

"I wonder what he wants," murmured Vante as the four of them followed the cross-dresser. None of them said a word until they reach to the principal's office.

"Ah good to see you all," said Samejima. "Thank you Chronos that will be all."

Chronos frowned before nodding and left the room but when the door closed, he lean over to try to listen to their conversation.

"It's nice to see you once again Sensei," said Jaden while Kaida smiled.

"And it's good to see the two of you as well," said Samejima, happily. "Now the reason for this call is that the two of you wish to go to different dorms, correct?"

Jaden nodded, "That's right. I want to start off in Slifer Red before going to Ra Yellow."

"And I want to be send in Ra Yellow sir," said Nagisa.

"Very well, now off you go and good luck," said Samejima, happily.

Jaden and Vante grinned while Nagisa and Kaida smiled before the four of them dashed out of the room. Unknown to them, down of the opposite of the hallway, Chronos was running to his office.

They headed out of the main entrance where they found their small friend, Sho leaning at a stone wall. The small bluenette was looking at his PDA.

"Sho!" shouted Jaden. The small brunette jumped a bit before seeing Jaden and the others running towards him.

"Judai, what did Sensei want?"

"Nothing to important – oh so you are a Slifer Red like me and Vante," said Jaden as he noticed the red blazer on his new friend.

"How…did you know?" asked Sho.

"The color of your blazer represents where you will be staying at," said Misawa as he walked up to them. "As you can see, I have a yellow blazer which means I am a Ra Yellow like your friend there."

Nagisa smiled, "At least I'm not going to be alone."

"Well see you two later as we need to find where our dormitory is at!" said Jaden before he and Vante grabbed onto each of Sho's arms and pulled him towards a pathway.

Nagisa and Kaida giggled before Misawa guided Nagisa to the Ra Yellow dorms while Kaida went over to where the Obelisk Girl's dormitory were at. It didn't take long to find where the Slifer dormitory was located. It was right by a cliff that had a fantastic view of the ocean while the building was not so fancy but was pretty decent.

' _Well its sure looks better then how it used to look like before,'_ thought Jaden.

Few years back, Jaden and Kaida tagged along with their fathers to Duel Academy for a meeting.

They started exploring the island with Jounouchi and Honda where they found a building that looked like a toolshed. It turns out that the building was a dormitory for the Slifer Reds. Jaden and Kaida didn't like it and asked if it could be remodel a bit better.

Seto, who couldn't say no to his daughter, told her they will try to rebuild a slight better dormitory for the Slifer Reds.

Jaden looked down at the paper to see his room was on the second floor, the same with Sho and Vante. It didn't take long for them to find their rooms.

Vante and Sho were going to share the same room while Jaden went to the room where temporal Slifer Red students would stay until being transferred to either Ra or Obelisk.

Jaden took out the Millennium Puzzle and placed it somewhere hidden in his closet while placing the card that his father gave him, somewhere hidden in his dresser. Once everything was set, Jaden walked out of his room to find Vante and Sho's room which was five doors away from his.

When he entered, Vante and Sho were screaming loudly and hugging each other while a large boy with a very close resembles of a koala was glaring at them.

"Don't call me a koala! I'm your roommate, Hayato Maeda! Mm…who are you?"

"Oh sorry about that mate, the name's Vante McKnight."

"I'm Sho Marufuji."

"Judai Yuki, pleasure meeting you Hayato."

Hayato just rolled over and turned his back on them. "Do either of you know what the 'Red' in 'Slifer Red' means?" questioned Hayato.

Vante and Sho turned to each other as Jaden walked by them. "What does it mean?" asked Sho.

"Red' is for 'Red Zone.' It means we're all a chancy bunch," replied Hayato.

Vante and Sho had a confused look on their face while Jaden looked down a bit.

"In Duel Academy, you're split into three dorms depending on your grades: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red," started Hayato. "Obelisk Blue is occupied by the high-achievers from the middle school."

" _Or get their rich parents to buy their spot,'_ thought Jaden, angrily.

"And those who got in by taking the high school exam are assigned to Ra Yellow," said Hayato.

"Then, what's Slifer Red?" asked Vante.

"It's a gathering place for the dropouts with horrible grades," replied Hayato. "Do you not get it? Those that've been sent here never had a future from the get-go."

Sho looked a bit depressed, Vante grit his teeth at him while Jaden looked the other way.

"Hey come on guys, let's go around and explore for a bit before the opening feast," said Jaden as he dragged Vante and Sho out of their room.

"Well that was a nice welcoming from that guy," said Vante as Sho sighed sadly.

"Oh come on Sho, don't listen to what Hayato said. You need to think of the positives," said Jaden, happily. "Besides we just started so who knows, we could move up to Ra Yellow someday."

Sho thought for a moment before nodding. "You're right Judai! What's the point in feeling down right now? Give it your all, me! Hang tough!"

Jaden smiled a bit before his eyes flashed a bit gold then turning back to chocolate brown. The brunette looked around before dashing over to the main building.

Vante blinked a bit before poking to get Sho's attention.

"It was cowardly of me to get all depressed before anything actually started – what? Oh what is it Vante-kun? And…where is Judai-kun?"

"He um kind of went over there," said Vante as he pointed towards the main building. "Come on let's go and follow him!"

"W-Wait up!" shouted Sho as he ran after Vante.

"Judai! Where are you going?" shouted Vante.

"There are people dueling somewhere!" shouted Jaden back as he entering inside.

"Vante-kun, how can Judai-kun knows there is a duel going on?" asked Sho as they followed the brunette through a few hallways.

"I am not sure but he's not lying. He was able to find a few duels back where we live," said Vante. The small bluenette was in awe before continuing following the brunette.

"Let's see…I'm pretty sure it's over here," said Jaden as he was looking around before entering a duel arena.

"Hey! Is it all right to just to barge in here?!" asked Sho as both walked up to the brunette.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" said Jaden excitedly as Vante nodded.

Sho gasped, "This Duel Field is installed with the latest equipment! The sound equipment and virtual system are all-new versions! Man, am I jealous…I'd sure like to duel in a place like this."

"Well then let's do it!" said Jaden.

"I'm game Jay!" said Vante, happily.

"Huh? I wonder if we can," said Sho.

"What are you talking about? We're students here!" said Vante.

"Which doesn't give you reason to do so."

Jaden, Vante and Sho turned around to see two Obelisk students. One had bluish hair and was wearing glasses and the other had brown spiky hair.

"You Slifer Red dropout boys don't belong here!" said the spiky hair teen.

Vante and Sho had a confuse look on their face while Jaden narrowed his eyes at them. The spiky hair teen shook his head before pointing up.

"Didn't you see the Obelisk crest?" said the bluish hair teen.

"S-Sorry, we didn't know," said Sho as he looked back at them. "Let's head back to our dorm, guys."

Vante frowned, "Hmm…that somehow doesn't sit well with me, what you think Jay?"

Jaden closed his eyes before grinning. "Then how about one of you duel us? That's okay, right?"

The bluish hair teen widened his eyes, "Wait I thought I recognized you!"

"Manjoume-san, its Number #2, the one who beat Chronos-sensei!" said the spiky teen. A teen with black hair and was wearing an Obelisk blue uniform got up from his seat and looked down at them.

"Nice to meet'cha! I'm Vante McKnight and you know my friend, Judai Yuki. This little guy right here is Sho Marufuji…so who are you?"

Sho and the two Obelisk blue students widen their eyes while Jaden shook his head.

' _Jun Manjoume…I have heard of his family from Uncle Seto,'_ Jaden thought narrowing his eyes, _'His older brothers are trying to take control the world by paying off companies and through polities. The only thing they are missing is through Duel Monsters.'_

"You don't know who Manjoume-san is?" said the bluish hair teen. "He's a first year like us, but he's Number #1 of the super elites, tried – and – true from the middle school!"

"He's the much-talked-about future Duel King, the great Jun Manjoume!" said the spiky hair teen with a smirk.

Vante blinked his eyes before laughing crazy. "Y-You got to be kidding me, right? If I recall, the current Duel King, Yugi Muto has a son who rumored to be the next Duel King."

Jaden smirked a bit, "That's true and I hear he is pretty good. Besides…the Number #1 spot is mine to begin with as I'm pretty good myself."

Vante grinned and Sho stared at him in awe while the two Obelisk blue students started at Jaden before laughing their butts off then glaring at him.

"You dropout Slifer Red don't know your place, do you?"

"Be quiet!" said Manjoume. "Everyone, just calm down."

"Manjoume-san…"

"That guy is better than the two of you put together," said Manjoume as he glared at them. "He's the guy who supposedly beat Chronos-sensei in his entry exam duel, albeit he did it sloppily."

Jaden shrugged, "It was a pretty fun duel but he could at least give a challenge though."

"Aw come on Jay, that right there was skill you showed in that duel," said Vante.

Manjoume smirked, "Is that so? I'd like to see this skill for myself."

"If you like then I'm down with a duel," said Jaden.

"Aniki!"

Jaden turned around before being tackled to the ground by Kaida while Nagisa and a girl with dirty blond hair came in.

"Oh the Obelisk girl's dorm room are wonderful but I think that my Dad over did it with my room. It's as twice the size then the others," said Kaida. "So I ask Asuka-chan to room with me."

"T-That's great and all Kai-chan but…um c-can you get off of me!" said Jaden. Kaida gasp before getting up and helped her cousin from the ground.

"Oops sorry Aniki – oh right let me introduce you to Asuka Tenjouin, my roommate. Asuka-chan this two are my other best friends, Judai Yuki and Vante McKnight. The little guy is Sho Marufuji who we meet at the entrance exams."

"Pleasure meeting you all," said Asuka with a slight bow.

"The pleasure is ours Asuka-san" said Jaden and Vante while Sho nodded.

"Tenjouin-kun, don't let those dropout boys pull you down," Manjoume smirked, "I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the academy can be."

Asuka glared at him, "It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start. You better get going if you don't want to be late."

Manjoume turned his head before walking away with his two lackeys.

Kaida glared towards his direction, "I don't like him one bit."

"Nor I Kai-chan," said Nagisa.

Asuka then looked over at the boys, "You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume-kun and his group of wannabes. After all, they're a lousy bunch if you ask me."

' _You can say that again,'_ thought Jaden before smiling. "Thanks for warning Asuka but now if you would excuse us but we need to head for our welcome feast."

Nagisa grinned, "Well see you guys tomorrow."

"I guess we better get going as well," said Kaida before giving Jaden and Vante a hug. "See you guys in class tomorrow."

Jaden nodded before running off once again. "Vante, Sho, let's get going or we will miss what food they are going to give out!"

"O-Oi wait up Judai-kun!" shouted Sho while Vante was following them.

The three made it just in time as the other Slifer students where entering to the dinner room. Jaden could imagine the major difference of the opening feast for the other two.

Obelisk would of course be all fancy and expensive silver ware like it is some kind of ball. The foods are served for wealthy society as the same goes with the Obelisk Girl's dormitory. Ra was sort of the same boat with the Obelisk but not as fancy though the food was still a bit better. As for Slifer, the food was pretty alright but as least it wasn't bad as some people back then would point out.

"Oh they are serving fried shrimp," said Jaden, happily. Vante grinned happily while Sho sat next to Jaden's left side.

Everyone was chatting happily as they suspected to have horrible food but it didn't turn out like that for the first years. Even Hayato was there as well. The question is left: where is their dorm leader?

There was a cat sleeping peacefully where their dorm leader should be sitting at.

But it didn't take long for a man with long black bangs and black hair that was tied down to come in. He was wearing glasses, a white shirt, a brown tie and black pants.

"I'm your dormitory leader, Daitokuji-nya. And in class, I'll be in charge of Alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya. Now shall we begin?"

Jaden was already halfway to his plate as the same with Vante while Sho had a disbelief look on his face before Hayato starting eating as well.

"I wonder when they remodeled the Slifer dorm?" wondered Sho. He took a bite of his fried rice, "I've heard that it was pretty bad even the food."

"It was Muto-san's and Kaiba-san's children that made it possible," said Hayato. "They didn't like how the Slifer students were being treated so they fought to get the Slifer dorms better supplies."

"I wonder who Yugi-san's son is?" wondered Sho. "There was a picture when he attended school but he was quite young. The school removed it when he transferred out and went to homeschooling with his cousin, Kaida-chan."

Jaden looked the other way and continued eating.

"No one knows how he looks like but what I hear is that he has…brown hair or something," said Hayato as he tapped his chin. "Of course everything about him was kept secret when he went to a Private school."

"That's true alright," murmured Vante, softly.

"Wonder why Kaida-chan wasn't that protected," wondered Sho.

"Mr. Kaiba is a much overprotected man," explained Vante. "I remember when Jay and I went over to Kaida's mansion. The door to her room was guarded and out at the gardens there were guards all over the place."

"Really?" said Sho in disbelief.

"It's true Sho," said Jaden while munch on his food.

"I wonder where Yugi's son is attending school now," said Hayato. "I would have thought that he would be attending here in Duel Academy along with his cousin but I guess not."

"Who knows – oh chocolate pudding!" said Vante before eating his dessert.

Jaden, Sho and Hayato laughed a bit before finishing up their meal and headed back to Vante's room. The brunette sat down by the window, Vante was lying on the bed next to the window and Hayato was sitting on his bed. Sho was making hot tea for all of them.

"Man that was good stuff," said Jaden as he patted his stomach. "What do you think guys?"

"I second that Jay," replied Vante while Hayato simply nodded a bit.

"Say why do you call Judai-kun, Jay Vante?" asked Sho as he handed them a cup of tea.

Vante froze a bit before laughing nervously, "Um well, it was a nickname I have started calling J-Judai since we were kids."

"Oh you don't say," said Sho before remember something. "Judai-kun, why does Kaida-san call you Aniki?"

"Mm oh well I have known her since the day Kaiba adopted her," replied Jaden. "My Father would take me to his job since I had no one to watch over me during the day. I would go and play with her so I guess she views me as a brother or something."

Hayato nodded, "Makes sense."

"So…is it ok if I call you Aniki then?" asked Sho, nervously.

"Um well…sure I guess," said Jaden before hearing his PDA ringing. _'Who will be calling me?'_

Jaden turned on the message and it showed Manjoume who had a smirk on his face. The brunette glared at him as he knew what he was going to ask.

" **Hey, dropout boy. I'll be waiting on the Duel Field at twelve midnight. We'll duel with the Ante Rule, with both of our best cards at stake. Come, if you've got the guts…**

"That rich boy is asking for trouble," said Vante as he got up. "So are you going to duel him?"

Jaden closed his PDA before looking at the time. _10:30 p.m_.

"I am but it is not me who is dueling," said Jaden before reopening his PDA and send a message to someone. "Come on, I need to meet with someone before the duel."

Vante nodded while Sho looked unsure. Hayato looked at them with pity look before going back to bed.

-Duel Field, 11:55-

"How good of you to come, Number #2," said Manjoume.

"Can't be helped as I do enjoy a good duel," said Jaden before glaring towards him. "But I don't like it when someone thinks that they can break the rules so easy just cause of their status."

Manjoume widened his eyes in shock.

Jaden smirked, "Just because I'm in Slifer Red doesn't mean that I don't read the handbook. The Ante rule is ban to be use here in Duel Academy!"

Manjoume gritted his teeth before smirking, "So what are you going to do?"

"He is not going to do anything!"

Everyone turned to see Kaida and Asuka walking out of the shadows. Kaida walked up to Jaden as he handed her his duel disk before placing her deck into the slot. Jaden walked back with Sho, Vante and Asuka.

"How dare you," said Kaida, angrily. "How dare you insult my Father's rules like that? And how dare you think that Aniki beat Chronos-sensei by dumb luck?!"

Manjoume stepped back a bit, "W-Wait a moment! Let's talk about this calmly!"

"No if you want to duel then you have to face me Manjoume!" said Kaida as she activated the duel disk. "You insulted my Father and Aniki! I will not let that side, you hear me?!"

Manjoume gritted his teeth before activating his duel disk.

"Duel!"

The duel was too simple for Kaida. In three turns, Kaida has two of her Blue-Eyes and Lord of Dragon on the field and two set cards while Manjoume had Armed Dragon Lv5 (2400/1700) and one set card.

Kaida life points were 3500 while Manjoume was 2500.

"…should have made a low level deck for this kind of situation," murmured Kaida.

"Quiet stalling!" shouted Manjoume with a bit of fear. He never thought that he will ever face the legendary card, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"If you're really want to lose so badly then fine," said Kaida. "Now let's deal with that silly card of yours – I activate the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Say good-bye to your set card!"

The gust went and destroyed a trap card, Hell Polymer.

"Don't know what you could have done with that card as I don't have any fusion monsters…yet," Kaida said smirking.

Manjoume widened his eyes as he knew what was going to happen.

"I activate the magic card, Fusion! I fuse my two Blue-Eyes from my field and the one on my hand to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon (4500/3800)!"

"No way!" said Sho while Asuka was in disbelief.

Vante and Jaden had sparkles in their eyes to see one of Kaida's ace monsters. Manjoume gritted his teeth and tighten his hands together.

"Oh well time to end this," said Kaiba. "Go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Ultimate Burst!"

The three-headed white dragon sent out three white steams of light to Manjoume's dragon and completely destroyed it.

"Go Lord of Dragon, finish this!" shouted Kaida. "Manjoume, this is what you get for insulting my family and friends!"

Manjoume screams as his life points hit 0.

Kaida grinned before jumping off the duel field and gave back the duel disk to Jaden. She winked, "I know you would have won the duel as well but you can't have all the fun Aniki."

Jaden smirked, "I know but I'm glad I got to see you duel instead. That was a sweet move! What you think guys?"

Sho and Asuka just nodded while Vante gives a thumbs up.

"Well we better get going if not the security guards will make their rounds to this direction soon," said Kaida.

"Right, come on Sho and Vante," said Jaden before the three ran off back to their dorms.

"You sure know how to make people feel bad," said Asuka as both girls were going back to the girl's dormitory.

"I saw it so many times from my Father on how he deals with his dunderheads workers," said Kaida before smiling. "Come on, we have a big day tomorrow."

Asuka nodded before looking over where the Slifer Red dorm is at before smiling.

' _This is going to be one interesting year…'_

 **-Break Line-**

 **So what you guys think? I hope there are not many mistakes but hopefully my beta will fix it up soon but she does have her own stories so can't bug her all the time, right? Until next update (hopefully, cross your fingers guys) Ciao!**


	5. Ch 3 - Love Note and Exam Day

**Me: 'sighs' Right so if you guys have not read my other stories, I have been dealing with a major infection since the beginning of the summer. I had to stay at the hospital for about a week or two as they were trying find which antibiotics will work which they did…unfortunately I had to have IV with me since the antibiotics were liquid form. Afterwards, my arms were weak from getting poked at so had to get therapy to regain my strength once again. I did…slowly but I'm slightly back to normal.**

 **That's said and done so to those who reviewed: Starlit Storyteller, NinjaFang1331, kazikamikaze24, foxchick1, Samantha, Johnathen, Pink ranger 13, Guest and Awkward Doodles – I thank you all and the supports!**

 **Starlit Storyteller: I'm slightly bit alright but nothing how I was before and trust me, you don't want to be in the hospital. Mm Hana…that might work, thanks!**

 **Awkward Doodles: Yes, I do get sick but at least it's not as bad when I was a lot younger. I'm fine; I have been enduring this since I was born. I think the longest time when I was sick was about a month and had a temperature about 108 degrees – but I'm still alive! I will let you guys know if I get a lot worse through an author's note, okay?**

 **Well, I think that's about it so – onward to the story! Enjoy!**

-Morning, Slifer dorm-

"Wake up Judai!" shouted Nagisa as she jumped onto Jaden's bed. "Come on you lazy bum or we will be late for our first class!"

Jaden woke up startled before throwing his pillow to Nagisa. "Oi, what's the deal? I was going to wake up soon! I don't need a wakeup call from – Misawa!? What are you doing here?"

Misawa sighed, "She dragged me over here so that she can wake you and Vante up."

"That's right! I better go and wake up little Vante. Misawa-kun, make sure Judai gets ready," said Nagisa before running out the room.

"I must say Judai, you have one excited friend right there," said Misawa as Jaden was changing into his red uniform.

Jaden yawned, "You don't know the half of it Misawa…come on, let's get going."

"Hold on Judai," said Misawa. "Why are you using this room?"

"Mm oh well I asked to be placed here for a while before going to Ra Yellow," said Jaden before smiling. "I want to show everyone that even a Slifer can be promoted just like any other Ra."

Misawa nodded as he understood but just as they headed out of the room, they heard a scream coming from Vante, Sho and Hayato's room.

Jaden laughed, nervously, "I guess…Nagisa woke him up big time."

"Do…Do I really need to know what she did?" asked Misawa, nervously.

Jaden shook his head, "No, no you don't Misawa. Come on or Nagisa will drag us to class if we don't hurry up."

"Right," murmured Misawa.

-Classroom-

Jaden, Vante who was half wet, Sho and Hayato was sitting on the front row seats while Asuka and Kaida were on the top seats and Nagisa and Misawa were at the middle rows.

The brunette was half listening to what Chronos was saying before asking a question to Asuka.

"Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Monster cards, Fusion cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, and Trap and Magic cards. Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Permanent Traps and Magic cards into Normal Magic, Permanent Magic, Equip Magic, Instant Magic, Ritual Magic and Field Magic."

" _Bellissimo!_ A superb job!" praised Chronos. "It was a task far too simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?"

"It's just the basics," said Asuka before sitting back down.

Chronos nodded before looking over who he was going to quizzed next. He looked over towards the Slifer rows before his eyes lay onto Sho. "Signore Marufuji!"

"Y-Yes sir," said Sho, nervously as he stood up.

"Please explain to us what a Field Magic does," said Chronos.

"Um…Fi-Field…Magic is…well…err…umm," stuttered Sho, nervously.

"Even a kindergartner knows something like that!" shouted a random Obelisk blue student.

The students started laughing while Manjoume was smirking. Only Vante, Jaden, Misawa, Nagisa, Asuka and Kaida had disappointed looks on their faces while Sho blushed from embarrassment.

"Don't worry. Just calm down, Sho," whispered Jaden

"Very well then you may step back," said Chronos. "To think that you were unable to answer the very basics among basics!"

The Obelisk's and the Ra's laughed once again.

Sho took his seat before looking down, "I know what it is but I just have stage fright."

"Oi Sensei, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they?" shouted Vante as he smirked.

Chronos looked at him with a confused look.

Jaden grinned, "That's right Chronos-sensei. I'm a Slifer Red but I beat you in a duel!"

"Mamma Mia!"

Chronos angrily bite down at his handkerchief as the Slifer Red students laughed at Jaden's reminder. The brunette grinned and gave out a peace sign to his fellow Slifer Reds.

Asuka, Nagisa and Kaida were smiling.

After 30 minutes, Chronos left and came in was Daitokuji with a brown fat cat. He took the seat and looked over at his students.

"Well, Alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold from items without metal, but in a broad sense of the world, it's a skill where you attempt to transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances-nya."

Sho leaned over to Vante who was trying not to fall asleep as the same with Jaden.

"Vante, Aniki, thanks for earlier."

Vante turned around while Jaden yawed before looking over to Sho.

"Huh? Thanks for what? Any idea Jay?" asked Vante, tiredly.

Jaden shook his head while trying to pay attention to what Daitokuji was saying.

"Originally starting in Ancient Egypt, passing through Arabia and introduce to Europe…"

Sho made a face, "Don't tell me you guys forgot."

That's when Daitokuji stopped and turned over to the three of them. Jaden panicked a bit before leaning over to them. "Hey if you keep chatting, you're going to get it from the teacher again, Sho."

"Marufuji-kun!"

Sho flinched a bit before getting up from his sit. "Y-Yes sir!"

"Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?" asked Daitokuji, kindly.

"P-Pharaoh?" asked Sho.

"My cat-nya," replied Daitokuji.

Sudden there was a loud meowing sound coming down from Sho. Jaden and Vante looked down to see the brown fat cat that was rubbing Sho's leg.

Vante jumped a bit, "What the bloody hell?! When did he get here?!"

Meanwhile in his office, Chronos was writing a fake love note to Judai Yuki so that he can get him expelled from the school once and for all.

After Daitokuji's class was over, the students went over to their next class which was gym. Jaden, Sho, Vante and Misawa went to the boy's locker while Kaida, Nagisa and Asuka went to the girl's locker. They changed into their PE uniforms and headed to where they are going to attend gym class.

Meanwhile, unknown to anyone Chronos sneaked into the boy's locker room and placed the fake note into Jaden's locker.

After an hour later, the boys returned to change back to their normal clothes. Vante had an annoyed face and was covered with sweat.

"You should know by now that you shouldn't have challenge Nagisa into a race," stated Jaden as he was unlocking his locker.

"Yea I know but what can I say, I can't back down from a good challenge once it is declared," said Vante with a grin.

Jaden smiled before realizing that there was a note on top of his shoes. The brunette picked it up and noticed there was kiss on the note.

"What you got there Aniki?" wondered Sho before widening his eyes when he saw the kiss. "Y-You got a love note?!"

"Um…not sure," said Jaden before opening the note.

 _I've liked you ever since we first met.  
I'll wait for you behind the girls' dorm tonight.  
Asuka Tenjouin_

"A-Asuka-san send you a love note?!" said Show before Vante covered his mouth.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Something…is not right about this. Come on let's go find the girls."

Vante and Sho nodded their heads before changing back to their blazers. They waited for Misawa before heading out of the locker room.

It wasn't hard to find Kaida and the others as they were waiting for them.

"Aniki, let's head to the lake," said Kaida when she notice the note in Jaden's hands. "Oi, what you got there?"

"Mm oh that I am going to find out," said Jaden before looking over to Asuka and showing the note. "Did you write this?"

Asuka blinked her eyes before taking the note from him and read it. "No I didn't. This is not my writing at all Judai," replied Asuka with a frown. "Someone is trying to get you expelled as it is against the rules to visit the girls' dorm at night."

"But who could have done it?" wondered Misawa.

"Well I have no idea but right now I want to take a shower," said Jaden as Vante and Sho agreed.

"Aw oh ok, maybe next time we can see the lake Aniki," said Kaida.

"Alright then – see you guys later!" said Nagisa as she dragged Misawa. "I am going to have a duel with Misawa-kun so that he can help me improve my deck!"

"W-Wait when did I – ahh!" said Misawa before being dragged away from the group. Everyone had a sweatdrop before heading to their dorms.

Jaden finished first while Vante and Sho were still at the showers. The brunette headed to his room and lied onto his bed before looking over at the window and saw the sunset was going down. "…I wonder what everyone is doing right now."

" _ **Kuri! Kuri!"**_

"Oh hey Aibou, did you come out to see the sunset with me?" asked Jaden, softly as the small winged fur ball jump onto the brunette's head. Jaden laughs before seeing Yubel appear right next to him. "So what you think of the school so far Yubel?"

" **It's alright but I can't say for sure about that cross-dressing professor of yours,"** replied Yubel.

Jaden laughed, nervously before walking over to his dresser and took out the card that his father gave him. The brunette stared at it for a while before putting it away.

" **Jaden…your Father said not to worry and have fun. He wants you to have an adventure with your friends and make new ones,"** said Yubel.

Jaden sighed, "I know but I really wish there was some way to contact with my family just for a bit, you know?"

Yubel nodded before thinking of an idea. **"Why not ask the principal to see if you can have a video chat with your Father during break or in the weekends?"**

Jaden blinked his eyes before grinning happily. "That's a great idea Yubel! Oh I have to meet with the guys! Vante challenge me into a duel not too long ago."

Yubel smirked, **"Just don't beat him too fast."**

Jaden stuck out his tongue at her, "Oi, I am not like Kaida! She is the one that overkills, not me!"

Yubel shook her head before disappearing back to Jaden's deck along with Winged Kuriboh as the brunette left to his friend's room.

-Morning, Principal Samejima's office-

"I don't see a problem for you to video chat with your family Jaden-kun," said Samejima. "You can say to your friends that you are helping out in the card store as an excuse."

"Thank you so much Samejima-sensei!" said Jaden, happily. "But I don't mind helping out at the card store for real. I helped out in the GameShop with my Great-Grandpa and Joshua."

"Ah then Tome-san will be happy to know that she will be getting another helping hand," said Samejima. "It can get quite busy when we get new shipping of cards."

"Shouldn't we be getting one soon," said Jaden. "It's like on the day where we are tested to be promoted to the next level or something."

Samejima nodded, "That's correct Jaden-kun and if you remember, you will be promoted if you defeat your opponent."

Jaden nodded before heading out to class. He was about to take a seat when he was tackled to the ground by Nagisa who didn't look happy. "N-Nagisa! Would you get off from me?"

"Not until I get an explanation of where were you this morning," said Nagisa before smirking. "Then I will release thy from your prison."

Jaden sighed, "Went to talk to Samejima-sensi to see if I can help out at the card shop in the weekends. Happy? Now get off!"

Nagisa pouted before getting up, "Why would you want to work in the card shop?"

Jaden leaned over to her ear, "Tell you later with Kaida and Vante but not here."

Nagisa nodded before the two took their seats and listen to Chronos' lessons. Minus Vante, Sho and Jaden who were sleeping on their seats.

During the break, Nagisa challenged Asuka to a duel while Jaden went to find the card shop. It wasn't that difficult to find as it was a few hallways down to the classroom.

"Oi is anyone – ah!" said Jaden but was startled from a woman with brown hair that was braided on one side and had brown eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform for the Duel Academy staff.

"Ah you must be Jaden-chan. Samejima called ahead telling me you want to work here part-time in the weekends, correct?"

"Um y-yea but please call me Judai for the time being and you must be Tome-san," said Jaden.

"That's correct," said Tome with a smile. "I don't mind the help Judai-chan. New shipping will be coming and all of the students would want to buy new cards for their exam duel that would be happening in three days."

Jaden nodded, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Tome shook her head, "Not right now but be at the docks in the morning before the written exams so you would have enough time to take it."

"Got it Tome-san," said Jaden before waving good bye to her.

The brunette made it just enough time to see Asuka summoning her fusion card, Cyber Blader which her attack points are up to 2100. On Nagisa side, she has her ace card Blizzard Princess which has 2800 attack points and Silent Magician Lv4 which has 2000 attack points.

Asuka life points were down to 2540 while Nagisa was down to 2500.

Nagisa blinked her eyes, "Why fusion summon a monster that is lower than my monster, Asuka-san?"

Asuka smiled, "Because it's her effect you should be worried about Nagisa. You see, if my opponent only has one monster, it can't be destroyed in battle but if my opponent has two monsters…her attack points get doubled."

Nagisa had a shock look on her face, "But that means…"

"Correct Cyber Blader's attack is 4200 but that is not all!" shouted Asuka. "I activate the equip magic card, Fusion Weapon to my Blader."

Cyber Blader (4200/800 + 1500 = 5700/2300)

"Go Cyber Blader, attack Silent Magician Lv4 and end this duel!"

Nagisa had a panic face before smirking, "Oh Asuka-san did you forget about my face down card! I activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder! Now your attack goes straight back to you!"

Asuka gasped before getting hit from her own attack and her life points hit zero.

"Alright Nagisa!" shouted Vante, happily.

Misawa nodded, "It's not perfect her deck but we are slowly working on it for the exams."

"Oh that's right," said Sho before having a horrified look on his face. "I'm going to fail! I just know it!"

"Not if you study your butt off, Sho," said Jaden as he placed his hand onto Sho's shoulder. "I can help you out as I was going to help out Vante. Misawa is going to help Nagisa and Kaida really doesn't need any much help but rather she is going to duel me just to make sure I am up to par with her."

Sho had tears in his eyes, "Thanks Aniki!"

"It's no problem Sho. Friends help each other out," said Jaden, happily.

"Well I hope I am your friend," said Asuka before smirking. "If you don't mind having a small duel with me, what do you say?"

Jaden grinned, "I say let's duel, Asuka!"

-A few days later-

Jaden was rubbing his eyes a bit before looking over at the stocked cards he just placed. It was early in the morning but as promised, the brunette came to the card shop to help out with the new shipping of cards that were coming soon.

"Judai-chan, why don't you head over to your class and start off with your written exam?" suggested Tome. "You were a lot of help for me this morning."

"Alright but I don't think there will be anyone in the classroom right now though," said Jaden as he put on his red blazer on.

"Now that is where you are wrong Judai-kun."

Jaden turned around to see Daitokuji with his cat on his arms standing at the doorway from the staff entrance. "Daitokuji-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"To pick you up Judai-kun so you can do your written exam-nya," replied Daitokuji.

"Alright, I'll be right back then Tome-san," said Jaden before following his dorm leader to the classroom. "Man…sure is creepy when no one is in here, Sensei."

"True but let's focus on your exam before anyone sees your test paper," said Daitokuji as he handed Jaden his exam.

Jaden was confused at first before seeing what he meant. On top of the corner, instead of having 'Judai Yuki' on the corner, it read 'Jaden Muto'.

"I guess…this is one of the things Uncle Seto couldn't hide," murmured Jaden before looking at his dorm leader. "Who else knows about my true identity, Sensei?"

"Just Tome-san, the principal, the nurse and myself," replied Daitokuji. "Now don't you have a test to start-nya?"

Jaden smiled before taking his seat and started his written exam. Most of the questions were pretty easy as he learn them from his dad or uncle while some others he had to think hard on them. It didn't take Jaden less than half an hour to finish and handed his test to Daitokuji where he hide it in his locked drawers.

Jaden was stepping outside of the classroom and turned the corner when he spotted the other students going inside the classroom. _'I guess I finished right on time,'_ thought Jaden before running back to the card store. "Hey, I'm back Tome-san!"

"Oh Yuki-kun, she is not here at the moment but can you see if you can help her out," said the young assistant. "The truck we use is close on getting a flat and I fear that it will give out when she is out there."

"Sure thing!" said Jaden before running out of the store. He looked around before going to the pathway and indeed saw that Tome was pushing the truck up the hill. "Tome-san, did the tire give out on yea?" asked Jaden. He went over to the back and started to push the truck as well.

"It sure…did Judai-chan," said Tome as she was pushing all her might. "So you…finished your exam? That was quick."

Jaden grinned, "Na it was nothing. Compare to this exam and to the ones I had to do in the private school, it was walk through the park."

Tome smiled before the two pushed the heavy trunk to the main building.

Meanwhile in the classroom, everyone was working on their exams on their best abilities minus three students. Sho and Vante were sleeping shoulder to shoulder with their forgotten exam half-finished while Hayato was just staring at a wall doing nothing.

Kaida and Nagisa shook their heads before finishing off with their exams but someone was missing. Where was Jaden?

' _Did he come here early to take his test? He did say he was going to be working in the card shop and it will be busy today,'_ thought Kaida.

Even Chronos was clueless as he watched from a slight opened door.

Meanwhile, Jaden was just finishing loading a few boxes back inside when he spotted not too far from him the new shipping of cards heading towards them. _'Do they seriously have to use that many guards to protect them? That just overkill,'_ thought the brunette before going back inside. "Tome-san, looks like the new shipping are here."

"Perfect!" said Tome before closing the store. "I usually lock up the doors when new shipping are here as the students tend to…barge in and act like wild animals."

Jaden made a face, "You don't say Tome-san. Well I better unload the other boxes."

"Thanks Judai-chan!" said Tome, happily.

Just as Tome predicted, Jaden could hear loud banging and shouting coming from the entrance. The brunette leans over a bit to see a man with a long coat and was wearing a hat that covered his face talking to the assistant.

' _I wonder who that could be?'_ thought Jaden before going back to his work.

Not a few moments later, he could hear that the mysterious stranger bought the new cards in full price. That shocked Jaden as he could bet it must have been a lot of money spent. He took another peak and saw that the students were in line and buying just normal packs from the shelves. Within seconds, the whole store was completely emptied out.

"You were not joking about them going wild, Tome-san," said Jaden with a goofy grin on his face. "It's a good thing that I don't need any new cards as the ones I have is alright."

"Don't be so sure Judai-kun," said Tome before handing him a pack. "Here, take this as a gift for helping me out."

Jaden smiled, "Thanks Tome-san! You're the best!"

"Judai?! What are you doing here?"

The brunette turned around to see Sho, Vante and Nagisa at the front counter.

"Don't you guys remember that I have a part-time job here now," replied Jaden as everyone had a sweatdrop on their heads. "How was the test?"

"Like I said, way too easy for me Aniki," said Kaida.

"I guess I did alright," said Nagisa before grinning. "Misawa-kun really helped me study last night which help me understand a few things."

"It was quite difficult, Judai," said Asuka.

Jaden smiled before looking over to Sho and Vante. "And you guys?"

"Don't ask," murmured them both.

Jaden laughed knowing what had happened, "Ok, well my shift is done so shall we head out and duel for practice before having our test duel?"

"Sounds good to me, guys?" wondered Kaida while the others nodded.

Meanwhile Chronos was making a private deal with Manjoume. Within an hour, all of the students were waiting to be called for their duel exam.

Vante was dueling with a Slifer while the others were waiting on the stands when Jaden's name was called to go to Area 3. When he got there, he was shocked to know that he was going to duel Manjoume instead Ra Yellow student.

Yubel appeared next to him, **"Why do I get the feeling that cross-dressing man had something do to with this?"**

" _Even if he was, I am not losing my chance on beating Manjoume,"_ said Jaden before smirking a bit. "Hope you are ready to lose, Manjoume!"

"Like I am going to lose to a dropout slacker like you!" shouted Manjoume before both activating their duel disk.

"Duel!"

 **Manjoume: 4000  
Jaden: 4000**

"I'll go first, draw!" said Jaden. "I summon Burstinatrix (1200/800) in defense mode and set two cards."

"Your worthless Hero deck is full of smallfries – I'll show you just how fragile you are!" said Manjoume as he draws. He looked over at the cards on his hand before smirking. "I activate the magic card, the Mallet of Luck!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes.

"By shuffling this card, along with any cards I don't want in my hand, back into my deck, I can draw that many new cards!" explained Manjoume before returning all of his hand to his deck.

On the stands, Sho and Nagisa were a bit confused.

"Huh? He's going to replace all four cards?!" said Sho.

"Did he have a bad hand or something?" wondered Nagisa.

"There is a possibility," replied Misawa. "By replacing all the cards that he didn't want in his hand, his chances of getting better ones gets higher."

Kaida narrowed her eyes, _'What are you planning? You didn't have that card before.'_

"What's more, the Mallet of Luck isn't a one-time use card," stated Manjoume as he smirked. "Since it'll keep returning to my deck, it'll keep going right back into my hand!"

Jaden gritted his teeth.

"I activate the Mallet of Luck again! I'll return Mallet of Luck and another card into my deck and draw two cards again!" said Manjoume. "Come forth! I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600/1600) in attack mode!"

"Next, from my hand, I activate the permanent magic, Frontline Base. Once each turn, I can special summon a Level 4 or less monster from my hand."

' _Not good,'_ thought Jaden.

"I special summon W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) in attack mode," said Manjoume before smirking. "Then I fuse it with V-Tiger Jet!"

' _Not good, not good at all,'_ thought Jaden.

" **Aren't those cards…combine to other machines?"** said Yubel.

" _Yes and I'm getting the feeling that Manjoume got the rare cards from someone but who,"_ thought Jaden before sighing, _"Chronos…he must be the one that bought the rare cards and gave them to Manjoume."_

" **Why would that be? He can't expel you if you lose to this duel so what's his motive?"** said Yubel.

" _Don't know but…this is going to be one interesting duel,"_ said Jaden.

"Come forth, VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100)!" said Manjoume before having a smug look on his face. "Shocked, are you Judai? However, my turn has far from ended yet."

"Who said I am in shock," said Jaden with an innocent look on his face.

Manjoume gritted his teeth, "I activate VW-Tiger Catapult's special effect! By discarding a card in my hand, it switches an opponent's monster into attack mode!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes while Sho, Nagisa and Misawa had their eyes widen in shock.

"That's not good! His Burstinatrix has 1200 attack points, if it gets hit with that attack," Sho panicked.

Kaida and Nagisa stayed silent as they watched the female hero switched position.

"Here I go, Judai!" said Manjoume. "VW-Tiger Missiles, fire! Eradicate Burstinatrix!"

Jaden smirked, "Not so fast Manjoume! I activate the trap card, Hero Barrier! It negates your attack since I have Burstinatrix out!"

A blade appeared in front of the female hero and started spinning. The incoming missiles were stopped and Burstinatrix was unharmed.

"Oh that was quite a move, don't you think Chronos?" said Samejima, happily.

"W-Why yes, of course," murmured Chronos before he grits his teeth. _'Signore Manjoume, you better not lost to that-that dropout boy!'_

"You just got lucky, Judai," said Manjoume. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" said Jaden before looking over at his cards. He smiled, "I activate the magic card, E – Emergency Call! It allows me to add one 'Elemental Hero' from my deck to my hand and I chose, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)!"

Manjoume smirked, "Like I said smallfires Heroes."

"I wouldn't be so sure Manjoume," said Jaden. "From my hand, I activate the magic card, Polymerization! I fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to fusion summon, Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in attack mode!"

Manjoume steps back a bit.

"Go Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!" ordered Jaden. The one-winged warrior took aim and destroyed the combine machines.

Manjoume covered his eyes from the explosion before widening his eyes to see Flame Wingman standing in front of him.

 **Manjoume: 4000 – 100: 3900**

"And don't forget his effect, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the attack of your monster!" said Jaden.

Manjoume steps back before getting hit by Flame Wingman's fire.

 **Manjoume: 3900 – 2000: 1900  
Jaden: 4000**

' _How…How dare he,'_ thought Manjoume, angrily before drawing his card. "I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode! Next, I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"Next, with the effect of Frontline Base, I special summon Z-Metal Caterpillar!"

' _It's coming,'_ thought Jaden.

"Since he has X and Z, that means the only card left to play," said Sho, nervously.

"I activate my trap card, Call of the Living Dead! It allows me to revive a Monster card from my cemetery! And that monster is…"

A red machine like dragon appeared on Manjoume's field.

Sho and Misawa gasped.

"Wait a moment, those cards look familiar – oh that's right! Kai-chan doesn't your Father used those cards before?" said Nagisa.

Kaida nodded, "He did and if combine together, their effect is quite devastating."

"This is bad," said Misawa while Asuka looked worried.

"Face your ultimate defeat Judai! I combine X, Y, and Z together to special summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode!" said Manjoume.

Jaden watched as the three machines combine together before having a small smile on his face. On the stands, Nagisa was holding onto Kaida's arm while Sho and Misawa were in disbelief.

"There are two monsters on the field with an attack of 2000 or higher," stated Misawa, worriedly. "Does Judai have any chance of winning now?"

"I'm not done yet!" stated Manjoume.

' _Could it be that he is,'_ thought Jaden.

"I'm going to use my VW-Tiger Catapult and my XYZ-Dragon Cannon for another combination summon!" said Manjoume as the two strongest machines started combining.

Jaden gritted his teeth.

"Come forth, my V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) in attack mode!" said Manjoume.

Sho, Misawa, and Asuka had a grim look on their faces.

"Jaden," whispered Nagisa, softly while Kaida stayed silent.

' _Hang in there Jay, I know you can beat that snobby rich bastard,'_ thought Vante before continuing his own duel exam.

"I activate V-to-Z's special ability!" said Manjoume.

Suddenly Flame Wingman disappeared from the field, leaving Jaden wide open. The brunette glared over at Manjoume.

"A pity, isn't it, Judai? V-to-Z is able to remove an opponent's card once per turn," said Manjoume with a slight laughter. "Taste and savor it, the sadness of the one who has nothing."

Chronos was leaning onto the glass with a grin on his face. "This is simply the best! That dropout boy will be _dropping_ any moment now!"

"Go, V-to-Z! Attack Judai directly!" ordered Manjoume.

"Hold it! I activate my trap card, A Hero Appears!" said Jaden.

"A Hero Appears?" wondered Manjoume as Chronos was confused by it as well.

"If the card my opponent chooses is a Monster card, this card can be summoned into my field," explained Jaden before lifting up his hand. "C'mon and choose, Manjoume!"

"It's Manjoume Thunder! And I chose the left card!"

Jaden looked over at his cards before grinning happily. "Not bad chose, Manjoume. I summon my Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) in defense mode!"

Everyone gasped to see when a warrior with a white jumpsuit appeared at Jaden's field.

' _W-Where did he get that rare card?!'_ thought Chronos.

"Where did Judai get that card? I never even heard it before," said Asuka.

"It was gift from President Pegasus since Aniki's Father is sort of friends with him," replied Kaida before frowning. "Too bad Aniki is going to lost it."

Asuka, Misawa and Sho had disbelief look on their faces.

' _I-I never seen that card before,'_ thought Manjoume before shaking off his shock. "I won't let it be in defense mode! When V-to-Z attacks, the monster's battle position is completely up to me!"

' _Forgive me Neos,'_ thought Jaden.

"V-to-Z! Ultimate Destruction! Attack Neos!"

The tall machine monster aimed his cannon at Neos who switches into attack mode before getting destroyed.

 **Jaden: 4000 – 500: 3500  
Manjoume: 1900**

"You have nothing in your pathetic Heroes deck that can beat my monster, Judai," said Manjoume. "No luck can help you now."

Jaden looked down at his deck before smiling, "As long as there are monsters that'll fight by my side until the very end, I'll keep on fighting! Draw!"

" **Kuri!"** As the winged fur ball appeared right by him.

Jaden smiled, "I activated the magic card, Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!"

"Quite stalling and end your move!" snapped Manjoume.

"Who said I was stalling," said Jaden. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in defense mode and set a card face-down, your move Manjoume."

"In defense mode, again," said Sho. "Have you run out of options, Aniki?"

' _No, it has to be that facedown card,'_ thought Asuka.

"My turn, draw!" said Manjoume before smirking. "It's useless Judai. I can easily remove your monster from play by using V-to-Z's effect."

Jaden smiled, "Go on then, I dare you."

Manjoume gritted his teeth, "Fine! V-to-Z Dragon Cannon wipe out his defense monster and attack Judai directly! Ultimate Destruction!"

As Wildheart disappeared from the field, the machine's cannon aimed at Jaden. The brunette smirked, "I activate the trap card, Storming Mirror Force! It returns all attacking monsters that you control back to your hand!"

"What?!" said Manjoume and Chronos.

The tall ultimate machine monster vanished from the field, leaving Manjoume open for an attack.

"End turn," murmured Manjoume, angrily.

"Manjoume, let's see how lucky you are," said Jaden as he draws his card. He looked at it before giving a smile, "I guess…the luck is on my side – I activate the magic card, O – Oversoul! It allows me to special summon any Elemental Hero from my cemetery and I chose – Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2100)!"

Manjoume step back with disbelief look on his face.

"Go Neos, attack Manjoume directly!" ordered Jaden.

Neos nodded before swiftly dashing over to Manjoume and punched him on his cheek. The Obelisk student falls down on his back as his life points hit zero.

 **Manjoume: 0  
Jaden: 3500**

Sho shook a bit before having a huge grin on his face. "He…He did it! You did it Aniki!"

Chronos was in disbelief, "To have that many rare cards and he still lost to that…"

"What was that Chronos-sensei?" asked Samejima.

"N-Nothing! If you would excuse me," said Chronos, nervously as he left the station box. Samejima simply smiled and laughed a bit before looking down at the areas.

"Gotcha! You know Manjoume, even though you were using those rare cards, I still had fun dueling you," said Jaden with a smile.

"Judai," murmured Manjoume, angrily.

"Hey, Aniki!" shouted Sho who was running over to Jaden, along with the others.

Vante who just finished his duel, headlock his best friend while Hayato who lost, gave him a huge smile. "Great duel Jay!" said Vante, happily.

" **Congrats Judai Yuki. Your trust in your deck, you passionate friendship with your monsters and most importantly, a dueling soul that never gives up in a fight,"** said Samejima through the microphone. **"These are things I'm sure everyone here has acknowledged. So, as the winner, Yuki-kun, you are being promoted to Ra Yellow!"**

Everyone cheered while Sho and Vante attacked Jaden with their death hug.

"You're incredible! You're just awesome, Aniki!" said Sho, happily.

"C-Come on Sho," said Jaden with a huge grin on his face.

"Judai Yuki, congratulations and welcome to Ra Yellow," said Misawa as he offered his hand. "Let me be the first to welcome you."

"And me!" said Nagisa, happily. "Yay! Now is left is Sho-kun and Hayato-kun."

"Hey what about me, Nagisa?" whined Vante before pouting. "You don't think I will ever get promoted, don't you?"

Nagisa stuck her tongue to him, "You got me, Vante! And what I say it is true."

Vante gritted his teeth, "Come back here Nagisa! And take that back!"

Jaden and the others laughed nervously as they watched Vante chase Nagisa around the arena.

-Two days later, near Samejima's office-

Ryo was walking to the principal's office as he wanted to talk to him about something when he saw the new Ra Yellow student, Judai Yuki coming out from there. The dark bluenette was a bit curious before walking to the slight open door to Samejima's office. Ryo looked inside and gasped to see Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto at the screen talking to Samejima.

"Glad to know they are doing just fine," said Seto.

"I don't know about you but I think Jaden gave a few hits to that young Manjoume," said Yugi. "But then again, he does get carried away when he duels."

Seto snorted, "Your son may be horrible of paying attention but his dueling skills are beyond of my belief, Yugi. He duels close to yours for crying out loud…are you sure he's not really your biological son?"

Yugi chuckled, "No Seto, Jaden is not my biological son but I'm proud that he was promoted to Ra Yellow and I can tell he made a few good friends along with Kaida as well."

Seto frowned, "Those boys population better back off from my daughter Samejima."

"Not too worry, Mr. Kaiba. Young Kaida-san's roommate is Asuka-san and she has quite a furious side in the Obelisk's girls dormitory."

Seto nodded, "Well that lessen my worries but I wouldn't be until Jaden is an Obelisk Blue."

Samejima nodded, "If his grades are this high then he would be an Obelisk Blue next year or if he beats our top 3rd year student, Ryo Marufuji."

"Well that would be for quite some time for Jaden to be ready to duel Marufuji-kun," said Yugi. "But we better get going as Seto and I have a meeting that we must attend to."

"That's right," murmured Seto. "Make sure you keep an eye on my daughter and nephew, Samejima. Have a nice day."

The screen blank out and Ryo chose to enter the room. "Samejima-sensei?"

"R-Ryo-kun? You…You didn't…how much did you hear?"

Ryo crossed his arms around his chest, "Plenty Samejima-sensei and to think that Judai Yuki is really Jaden Muto, but why the secrecy?"

Samejima sighed, "I'll explain but you must do me a favor afterwards, deal?"

Ryo nodded before taking a seat and started to listen.

Afterwards, Ryo was walking over to the Ra Yellow dormitory to find Jaden. It didn't take long as he found him not inside but rather outside of the dormitory. He was staring at the lake alone. He walked up to him before clearing his throat. That caused Jaden to jump a bit before turning his head to him.

"O-Oh man, you gave me quite a startle there…um who are you?"

"Ryo…Ryo Marufuji and I believe you are friends with my younger brother, Sho Marufuji."

Jaden smiled, "Really? I didn't know that Sho had an older brother here? And an Obelisk blue too! This is awesome! Nice to meet you Ryo!"

Ryo smirked a bit, "Likewise…Jaden Muto."

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?**

 **Next Chapter: Duel of Darkness**


	6. Ch 4 - Duel of Darkness

**Me: 'smiles' Happy Halloween, my fellow duelists! Surprised yea, huh? And no, I didn't plan on updating on Halloween when this chapter is about something creepy…it just happened…**

 **So, shall we? To those who reviewed: Above the Winter Moonlight, Awkward Doodles, doremishine itsuko and Pheonex305…I thank thy.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: 'smirk' Thank you, I'm well known to be a Master of cliffhanger and proud to be one.**

 **Awkward Doodles: Glad to know that you are alright and yea…health problems, they like to kick yea hard in the ass…oh well, that's life for yea.**

 **Well enjoy. I don't own the Yugioh series but only my OC's.**

Ryo smirked, "Likewise…Jaden Muto."

Jaden froze where he was standing before biting his lip. "H-How…How did you find out?"

"You left Samejima's door slight open where I overheard him talking to your Uncle and Father," replied Ryo before smiling a bit. "Don't worry your secret safe with me."

Jaden sighed before taking a seat on the ground. "So what did you want?"

Ryo shook his head before seating right next to Jaden. "Nothing really but Samejima-sensei requested for me to watch over you and your cousin while I'm still enrolled here."

"Oh – wait still enrolled? Does that mean you are close to graduating, Ryo-san?" wondered Jaden as Ryo nodded. The brunette's eyes brighten, "That's awesome! Mind giving me some pointers if you are not busy?"

"You mean tutoring you in dueling?" said Ryo in disbelief. "I would have thought that the son of the famous Yugi Muto would know much more than anyone else around here?"

Jaden made an annoyed face, "That's what everyone would think but in truth, I'm just a normal person who loves to duel for fun. I'm not this hardcore duelist everyone thinks I am."

Ryo smiled, "I see…alright, I can help you out on your dueling."

"Thanks Ryo-san!" said Jaden, happily before frowning. "Hey why does Sho never mention you before anyway? Are you not close to your little brother or something?"

Ryo sighed, "I guess…you can say that Jaden. He's too shy and a bit naïve. I'm not sure if he can be a duelist with that kind of nature."

"That's still no excuse for you to lower down his confidence like that," stated Jaden before smiling. "Why not help him to come out of his shell? He might surprise you and turns out to be a great duelist!"

"Mm…I have been busy with my dueling career that I never realized how distances I have become with Sho," said Ryo before smiling. "You don't mind if I hang out with your group?"

Jaden grinned, "The more the merrier Ryo, that's what my Dad says to me."

Ryo smirked, "Now if it's not too much trouble, care to share some stories of your life with your Father?"

Jaden blinked a bit before grinning like cat.

-A week later, Slifer Red Dormitory: night-

Even though Jaden was promoted to Ra Yellow, it didn't stop him to go over to the Slifer Dormitory to see his friends. What surprised Sho was that his older brother would come along with Jaden.

Currently Jaden, Sho, Vante, Hayato, Kaida, Ryo and Nagisa were sitting around at the dinner table and were taking turns telling each other scary stories. They were using duel monster card levels to depend on how scary the story will be. Right now it was Sho's turn and he got a level four.

"On a cliff on the north part of this island, there's…a cave," started Sho.

"Really? Go on," said Vante, impatiently while Hayato was on edge. The others were leaning onto their seats calmly as they know it wouldn't be that scary.

"Deep in the cave is a small inlet," said Sho as he pictures himself walking into the cave and inside was a pond in the middle and an opening on top. "And when night falls, moonlight will shine in from the ceiling."

"Oh I bet that looks so pretty," said Nagisa. "Oh sorry Sho, please continue."

"Then, when you look in at the bottom of the inlet, a card you want shows up in the bottom of the water," said Sho as the Dark Magician appear in the pond. "And they say when you reach for it…"

Suddenly a shadow hand came out of the pond and pulled Sho into the water. With a horrified face, Sho shouted, "…you'll suddenly get yourself pulled into the ocean!"

Everyone blinked a bit before having different reactions. Hayato run off and hide into a corner while Vante fell from his seat. Nagisa and Kaida was laughing crazy while Ryo shook his head.

Jaden grinned, "I wanna go see the inlet!"

"Aniki, aren't you mixed up or something?" asked Sho with a disbelief face. "I just told you a scary story and yet you are not scared at all."

"Or us!" said the girls while Ryo nodded.

Jaden sighed before picking up the card Sho got. "Well, I guess that's the best a level-4 story can offer, huh? Right, it's my turn." He draws a Killer Snake card which was a level one effect card.

Hayato who was calm now returned back to his seat while Sho and Vante had a disappointed look on their faces.

"Tch, a level-1? Must be nice making up an easy story," said Sho while Vante sighs, sadly.

Jaden laughed, softly, "Let's see…my level-1 story…hmm come to think of it, back when I was really little…when night came around, I could hear my monster's voices."

Kaida gasped as she recalls it as well.

"Just like the fairies you'd see in fairy tales," stated Jaden as he was remembering. "I thought the monsters would come out of their cards to have parties and stuff while I was sleeping. When I woke up in the dead of night, I would open up my card case…"

Sho, Hayato and Vante were leaning over to him while Nagisa and Ryo were a bit curious as well. Kaida just smiled.

"And?" asked Sho.

Jaden grinned, "Absolutely nada."

Sho, Vante and Hayato drop their heads onto the table. "Oh, come on."

Jaden grinned while Kaida giggled and Ryo smirked a bit.

"What are you all doing-nya?"

Everyone jumped before turning their heads to see Daitokuji stand just behind Jaden and was holding onto Pharaoh.

"Y-You scared us!" said Sho, fallen from his chair or rather was trying to hide under the table.

"Daitokuji-sensei, please don't scare us like that!" said Jaden while being crushed by Kaida who was holding onto him, dearly.

"Daitokuji-sensei! Seriously!" said Vante, getting up from the floor.

Nagisa got up as well before seating back down. "Sensei, we're playing a game where you tell a scary story equal to the level of the card you draw. Do you want to join in as well?"

Hayato was hiding at the corner again.

"That sounds like fun-nya," said Daitokuji, reaching for the deck of cards. "Now, let's see here…"

"T-That's a level-12!" said Vante in awe.

"Please give us a good one Sensei," said Sho.

Daitokuji laughed, "Come to think of it, are you aware that there is an abandoned dorm deep within this island-nya?"

"Abandoned dorm?" asked Kaida while Ryo widen his eyes. "My Father never mentioned that to me before."

"There is a reason why he didn't it," said Daitokuji. "Apparently, it was a dorm for the Academy's honor students long ago, but…every single student in that dorm went missing-nya."

Vante and Sho leaned over, "R-Really?"

"I heard they were doing all sorts of research concerning the Games of Darkness in that dorm-nya," said Daitokuji.

"G-Game of Darkness?!" stuttered Hayato from his hiding spot.

"I'm referring to horrible games that were activated by legendary items-nya," explained Daitokuji.

Nagisa looked down, "The Millennium items. My Father holds an exhibit about those items and the history of the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh Atemu."

"I have read about them as well," said Kaida before making a face. "Those items should never have been found at all. They are dangerous! The items itself test your soul if you are worthy to become its holder!"

"Kai-chan, Muto-san had the Millennium Puzzle when he was our age," said Jaden before looking over at Nagisa. "And if I recall, didn't your Father and Aunt used to wield the Millennium Necklace and Millennium Rod as well?"

"That's correct," replied Nagisa. "But the Millennium items have been missing for the past few years. No one knows where they are now."

"Then how would those students study that kind of thing without those items then," questioned Ryo before glaring. "Do you believe it Sensei?"

"Mm I have no idea Ryo-kun as the time I came to this academy, that dorm had been made off-limits-nay," replied Daitokuji as his cat meowed. "Well, it's about time for all of you to head back to your rooms. Well then, good night everyone. Ryo-kun, please escort Nagisa-chan, Judai-kun and Kaida-chan back to their dorms safely."

Ryo nodded his head as all of them watch their Alchemy professor leave the dinner room.

"Man, I wonder if there's really a place like that on this island," wondered Sho.

Jaden thought for a moment before grinning, "Sounds fun! Let's go take a look tomorrow night! Who's with me?"

"Huh?!" said Sho and Nagisa.

"I should have known you were going to say that Aniki," murmured Kaida before winking. "Well if you are going then I am coming as well. Can't let you have all the fun now, can't we?"

"I'm a bit scared but I'd like to go too," said Hayato.

Vante grinned, "You are so not leaving me out of this! Yes, finally I get to break a rule!"

Ryo sighed, "I'll go but only to make sure all of you don't get hurt. It can get quite dangerous in the forest at night if you are not careful."

"Well then, it's settled!" said Jaden.

Unknown to them, hidden on the other side of the wall was Chronos who was listening to their conservation. "Bravo! The Game of Darkness! I almost forgot about that approach!" said Chronos, happily. _'If I use those rumors to make the dropout boy disappear, no one will suspect anything!'_

With that, Chronos ran off to call someone while Ryo was taking Jaden, Nagisa and Kaida back to their dorms.

"Well I never thought I will ever hear about the Game of Darkness here," said Jaden. "My Dad has told me all about them and what he had to endure. Some of them were quite dangerous."

Kaida nodded while Nagisa had a grim look on her face.

"Are the Game of Darkness really that dangerous? And are the Millennium items have the power to call forth a Game of Darkness?" asked Ryo.

"Yes and yes," replied Nagisa. "My…My Father…when he wielded the Millennium Rod…he was sort of not…good at the time. He…He was the one that created some Game of Darkness and hurt a lot of people."

"But he turned good after banishing his dark half into the shadows," reminded Kaida.

Nagisa nodded before yawning, "Well I am hitting the hay so night guys and see you all tomorrow. Come on Jaden, if you don't go to bed now then it will take forever to wake you up in the morning."

"H-Hey wait Nagisa – ah!" said Jaden before being dragged away. "See yea Kai-chan and Ryo!"

The two Obelisks waved good bye before heading to their dorms and heading to bed.

In the morning, Jaden was able to wake up before Nagisa and waited for her with Misawa at the living room. The Ra dormitory was not that bad as it had better furniture than in Slifer. What Jaden like the most was the balcony, he could watch the sunset before going to bed.

They had a few classes before going to Daitokuji's classroom where Sho, Vante and Jaden fell asleep together. Sho was on the right, Jaden in the middle and Vante was on the left.

A few students around the trio were glaring at them.

Though at the slight open door, Chronos was looking through it and was smiling smugly before glancing a bit to Jaden's direction. _'Sleep well, now. It will be the last dream you ever have, anyway,'_ thought Chronos. _'Totocalcio…'_

-Night, Forest-

"I still can't believe that Hayato came along with us," stated Jaden.

"Tell me about it as he told me one time that showing up in class is a hassle," said Vante. "Why is that Hayato?"

"It's not like I don't like staying home or studying, it's just," started Hayato but stopped.

"Just what?" wondered Nagisa.

Hayato sighs, "I don't like classes that only teach you how to win duels."

"Is there any other way to study dueling, besides how to win?" wondered Sho before looking over to his older brother. "Nii-san, is there?"

Ryo thought for a moment, "There are but I can't really say for sure Sho."

"W-What about the Game of Darkness, that's an example," said Hayato.

"He is…kind of right about that. There are many ways to learn how to duel but in their own way or something," said Nagisa.

Jaden simply nodded before seeing a large building not too far. When they got close, Jaden saw something on the ground. He shines his flashlight over to the object and it was a single red rose.

"A rose?" asked Kaida as she clings onto Jaden's arm. "W-Why is there a rose here?"

"This looks scary!" said Sho, hiding behind his brother before looking over to Jaden. "Aniki, I think we should just give up and get back to our dorms!"

"What are you talking about? To give up after coming this far?!" questioned Jaden. "Nothing is going to happen, trust me."

Suddenly there was snap that startled Sho, Hayato, Vante, Nagisa and Kaida.

"I-It's here!" shouted Sho, Hayato and Vante while Kaida closed her eyes.

Jaden and Ryo flashed their flashlights to where the snapping came from. It was Asuka.

"Asuka – Oi! Kaida, let go!" said Jaden as he tries to get Kaida off of his arm but her grip was pretty tight. Sho was holding onto his older brother while Hayato, Vante and Nagisa were hugging each other.

"Asuka, what are you doing over here this late at night?" asked Ryo as Sho slowly let go of his brother's arm.

"Just dropping by, you know," replied Asuka before glaring over to him. "I want to know why you bring Judai and the others here! You know that the abandoned dorm is off-limits!"

"Wait a moment, Nii-san, you know about this place?" asked Sho.

Ryo nodded, "I do but it brings me back horrible memories and…a reminder of a good friend of mine that went missing."

"So the stories about those missing students are true then?" said Nagisa.

"Who told you about that?" asked Asuka.

"Daitokuji-sensei," replied Jaden, Vante and Kaida.

Asuka sighed, "Yes the stories are true. My brother was one of the students that disappeared."

Everyone gasped as Jaden turned his head to see the rose again. _'So, that's it. Asuka set the rose over there,'_ thought Jaden before feeling sad. _'It must be hard for her not knowing if he is alive or not. I too will feel the same way with my family.'_

"Was Asuka-san's brother was that friend of yours, Ryo-kun?" asked Kaida.

"Yes and I want to help Asuka to find any clues that he is still alive," replied Ryo before jumping over to the chains. "Shall we?"

"W-Wait Ryo! Are you really going in there?!" said Asuka in disbelief.

Ryo nodded, "There has to be a clue inside on what happen to those missing students and I will find it with Judai's help."

"That's right!" said Judai as he walked over the chains. "So who's coming and who's staying out here with Asuka-san?"

"I'm no chicken!" said Vante, jumping over to the chains.

Nagisa, Sho and Hayato looked at each other before jumping over to the chains as well.

Ryo turned his head to Asuka, "Best to head back to your dorm Asuka. Don't worry, they are safe with me."

Asuka smiled before shaking her head and jumped over to the chains. "No way, I'm coming along as well. Fubuki is my brother and if there is a slight chance there is a clue, I want to find it myself."

"Then we will split up," said Ryo. "You take the girls while the boys will come with me."

Asuka nodded her head as Nagisa and Kaida took each of Asuka's hand. The girls entered and went to the west hallway while the boys went to the east.

Jaden looked around as they entered to what it looks like the living room but it was completely destroyed. The walls had cracks a few places, cobwebs were all over the place, and…something unsuspected.

"Hey Aniki, Nii-san, are these the Millennium items that Sensei was talking about?" asked Sho as he shine his flashlight onto a stone tablet.

Jaden and Ryo walked over to him.

"Yup, those are the items Sho," said Jaden while Ryo stared at them with hate. "There are seven in total: the Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Rod, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Ring, Millennium Scale, Millennium Eye and Millennium Key."

"To think that the Duel King had one of those cursed items, it sounds pretty awesome," whistled Vante.

Jaden nodded his head as his fingers ran across the picture of the Millennium Puzzle. Suddenly they heard screaming and came in was Nagisa and Kaida.

"What happened?" asked Ryo, walking over the two frighten girls.

"T-This creepy man came out of nowhere and – and took Asuka-san!" said Nagisa.

"He – He said that he will release her if Aniki duels him!" said Kaida.

"Aw man this is bad," murmured Vante before looking over to Jaden. "Let's hunt that bastard down Jay!"

"Right, did he say where he was going?" asked Jaden to Kaida.

"Yes, at the basement," replied Kaida.

Jaden nodded, "Ryo, do you remember where the basement can be?"

Ryo nodded and took them to the basement. It didn't take long where the older bluenette and the others were at a place that looked creepy.

"Look! It's Asuka-san!" said Sho as he pointed to a coffin that had the dirty blond, unconscious.

Hayato took out a duel disk and handed to Jaden. The brunette placed it on his arm and placed his deck onto the slot. Jaden jumps into the arena when smoke suddenly came out of nowhere. A man with a black hat, wearing a gray mask, a long black coat that had a duel disk around it and heavy black boots appeared.

"Judai Yuki, correct?"

Jaden glared, "That's me and you must be the creep that kidnapped Asuka-san!"

"I am Titan, a professional Game of Darkness!"

Nagisa glared over at him before having a sudden feeling of uneasiness coming from Titan. "Judai, be careful. There is something strange about this man!"

Jaden nodded his head and soon both of them activated their duel disk.

"Duel!"

 **Jaden: 4000  
Titan: 4000**

"I'll make the first move. Draw," said Titan as he draws a card. "I summon Inferno-Queen Demon in attack mode (900/1500)!"

Jaden glared at him, "A Demon deck, huh? Hey Vante, maybe you should have face this guy instead of me!"

"Hey just because I use a Zombie deck, right?!" snapped Vante before smiling. "But yea, I would have gladly faced this bastard if I would have known he was using a Demon deck – take him out Jay!"

Jaden nodded while Titan snorted.

"If you are done," sneer Titan. "When this card is one the field, it increases the attack of a 'Demon' monster by 1000 points."

Inferno-Queen Demon **(900+1000/1500 = 1900/1500)**

Vante glared at Titan, "A Demon deck is really powerful one but it comes with a high price, constantly paying out of their life points to have them out."

"What do you mean Vante?" asked Nagisa.

"He means Nagisa is that during his standby phase he has to pay a few life points to have his monster out if not, they are destroyed," explained Jaden.

"Oh," said Nagisa.

Titan chuckled, "A price, you say? That won't be necessary. Not in the presence of this card – Field magic, activate!"

Suddenly there was a bright light that Jaden and the others had to cover their eyes from. When the light dimmed down, the field was completely different with a demonic look.

"Where are we? What was the card did he just activate?" asked Nagisa.

"Let's just say it's the Edge of Hell, for now," replied Titan. "I've activated the Field magic, Pandemonium – The Den of Demons."

"Pandemonium? Wait I think I have heard about that card somewhere," murmured Jaden.

Titan smirked, "Let me give you a reminder, this card will prevent the cost to maintain my Demon deck from happening and give monsters with 'Demon' in their names the ability to be reborn when destroyed outside of battle. Now, it's your turn, boy."

Jaden glared at him before looking over at Asuka who was still unconscious. "Asuka…"

Titan chuckled, "If you're so concerned about the girl, then allow me to put her out of your sight." Suddenly the coffin closed and was dragged underground.

"Asuka!" shouted Jaden, angrily.

"That was low," said Hayato.

"You coward!" shouted Sho.

"You dark hearted bastard!" shouted Vante.

"Say what you will but this is a Game of Darkness," said Titan. "If you prefer, I'll make you all disappear, as well!"

Sho and Hayato widened their eyes, Vante and Nagisa stuck out their tongues while Ryo and Kaida gritted their teeth.

"I'm not going to allow that to happen, you creep!" shouted Jaden. "Draw!"

' _Damn it! I don't have a monster that could beat his blasted Queen…wait…this could work if I play it just right.'_

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack mode and then, I set two face down cards to end my turn."

"It's my turn, draw," said Titan. "I'll summon Genocide-King Demon (2000/1500) this time. Genocide-King Demon cannot be summoned unless a 'Demon' monster is on my field. And I have Inferno-Queen Demon and her special effect will increase Genocide-King Demon's attack!"

Genocide-King Demon **(2000+1000/1500 = 3000/1500)**

"A-An attack of 3000 already?!" said Jaden in shock.

"Feel the anger of my Demons!" said Titan. "Genocide-King Demon, attack his little hero! Bursting Internal Organs!"

' _I hope this works,'_ thought Jaden. "I activate a Trap card! Different-Dimensional Tunnel – Mirror Gate! This card's effect will swap the positions of both monsters during battle and then resume the battle!"

"Sweet move, Jay!" said Vante.

"Um can someone care to explain it for me, please?" asked Nagisa.

"Simple, Titan's Genocide-King Demon becomes Jaden's while Jaden's Avian becomes Titan's," explained Ryo.

"Oh, that is a pretty good move," said Nagisa while Hayato nodded.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "If it was that easy though."

"What do you mean Aniki?" asked Kaida.

Titan smirked, "Let me show you, I activate Genocide-King Demon's special ability!" Suddenly colored and numbered balls came out of the middle of the field and floated near Titan's left side.

"Um what's going on?" wondered Sho.

"Let me explain, boy. Genocide-King Demon's special ability is when target by my opponent's effect, it lets me roll a die and if it lands on a 2 or 5, it'll negate and destroy that effect! For this duel, I'll be using this roulette instead of a die. Now, my Roulette of Hell, carry his destiny and begin to turn!"

The roulette started to spin and everyone was on edge.

"If – If it lands on a 2 or 5, Judai's trap will be destroyed," said Hayato.

Sho gulped, "The odds are 1-in-3."

The roulette slowly stopped and landed on the 2.

Titan smirked, "Too bad for you boy. I activate Genocide-King Demon's special ability! Different-Dimensional Tunnel is destroyed! Along with your weak monster!"

Jaden covered his eyes as his monster was destroyed and his life points went down to 2000.

"Damn it!" murmured Jaden before glaring over to Titan. "Too bad you activate my other Trap card, Hero Signal! When a monster is destroyed in battle, this card can special-summon an 'Elemental Hero' monster from my hand or deck! Come on out, Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode!"

"Alright!" said Sho.

Kaida sighed in relief, "At least Titan can't attack using his Queen as Clayman's defense is a bit higher than her attack."

Titan chuckled darkly, "Don't give your hopes up just yet. Remember, this is a Game of Darkness."

Jaden watched Titan pull out something from his back. The brunette gasped before glaring madly at him. Hanging on his hand was the Millennium Puzzle.

Kaida widened her eyes in shock. She knows for the fact that Jaden has the Millennium Puzzle, hidden somewhere in his dormitory. Jaden showed it to her the night before going to Duel Academy. Suddenly Nagisa and Kaida felt a dark aura coming from their brunette friend.

"Aniki," whispered Kaida as her sapphire eyes started to glow a bit.

Titan was about to activate the puzzle when he felt sudden fear and heavy pressure coming from the boy in front of him. He couldn't see his eyes as it was being covered from his bangs but there was something different about the boy.

"You…How dare you use that – **fake item in front of me!"** shouted Jaden as he lifted his head towards him.

Titan step back a bit as instead of seeing chocolate brown eyes, it was golden.

"A-Aniki," whispered Sho.

"Kaida, what going on? Why is Judai acting so strangely?" asked Nagisa with worry before noticing something was off. "Kaida?"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and everything turned black. When the light returned, Sho and the others were frozen solid minus Ryo and Nagisa.

"What in the world?" said Ryo before placing his hands onto Kaida's shoulders. He noticed she was in some sort of trance, "Kai, what's wrong? Come on snap out of it!"

"Kaida," murmured Nagisa before looking back to Jaden. She shivered as her warm hearted friend was now smirking diabolically towards Titan. _'W-What's going on around here?!'_

Jaden chuckled a bit, **"So you want to play it like that, do you? Too bad that is not the real item you fool! If you really want to suffer in a Game of Darkness – then I will be happy to fulfill your dying wish!"**

Suddenly the room got cold and the pressure grows heavy around them but for some odd reason, Ryo and the others were not affected by it.

"I-I don't understand…what's going on around here? Ryo-kun!" said Nagisa, nervously.

"I'm not sure myself," replied Ryo. He narrowed his eyes, "Titan showed Jaden what appears to be a fake Millennium Puzzle which made Jaden furious."

"A…fake one? Why have so much trouble making a fake one? It wouldn't have any real powers like the original did," said Nagisa.

Ryo nodded before looking over at Jaden. "Right now I'm concern is to Jaden…he sounds like he is a whole different person."

"Now that you mention it…you're right," said Nagisa before frowning. "But why? The only one that might know is Kaida but she is – ah! K-Kaida?"

Kaida slowly looked at her with glowing sapphire eyes. _**"Thy who wields the Millennium Rod and Necklace, do not be scared. I am here to give you a message."**_

"A…message?" murmured Nagisa.

Meanwhile back to the duel, Titan hasn't moved while Jaden was smirking at him.

" **What's wrong? It's still your turn or are you going end it?"**

Titan gritted his teeth, "I…end my turn."

Jaden laughed before drawing a card, **"I activate the Magic card, O – Oversoul to bring back Elemental Hero Avian! Next I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck."**

"Like that is going to help you, boy," sneer Titan. "My monsters will crush anything and don't forget about Genocide-King Demon's special ability; you can't stand a chance against me!"

" **I guess…I just have to show you, don't I?"** said Jaden. **"I activate the magic card, E-Emergency Call! This allows me to bring Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my hand from my deck. Next, I activate the fusion card, Dark Fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my hand to fusion summon – Evil Hero Inferno Wing (2100/1200)!"**

"I – I never seen those cards in Jaden's deck before!" said Nagisa in shock.

" **Then I activate the Magic card, Fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500),"** said Jaden before smirked, **"Go, Inferno Wing! Attack Inferno-Queen Demon! Inferno Burst!"**

"I don't think so boy as I activate Genocide-King Demon's special ability!" said Titan but something was not right. "Wait! Why can't I activate my Demon's ability?!"

Jaden glared at him, **"Inferno Wing was summon by using Dark Fusion which protects the fusion monster by any spells, traps and card effect for this turn."**

Titan gasped before covering his face as his Queen was destroyed.

" **Not only that but when Inferno Wing destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to the attack or defense points of that monster depending on which is higher,"** explained Jaden before smirking. **"Go! Hell Backfire!"**

Inferno Wing smirked before sending blue flames to Titan's directions.

 **Titan: 4000 – 200 = 3800 – 1900 = 1900  
Jaden: 2000**

" **Now that your Queen has been destroyed, your King Demon loses that extra attack points,"** said Jaden, coldly.

Genocide-King Demon **(3000-1000/1500 = 2000/1500)**

" **Go! Thunder Giant, attack Genocide-King Demon!"** said Jaden.

Titan chuckled, nervously, "Your Thunder Giant is not protected like your Inferno Wing – I activate Genocide-King Demon's special ability! Go Roulette of Hell!"

The roulette started spinning as Ryo and Nagisa were on edge while Kaida was simply staring at the duel.

"… **That is not going to save you,"** murmured Jaden.

Titan gritted his teeth as the roulette landed on the wrong number and his monster was destroyed. His life points went down to 1500.

Titan winced for a bit from the attack before looking fearful at the boy in front of him. _'T-This is really a…Game of Darkness?!'_ thought Titan fearful as he step back a bit. _'I…I have to get out of here!'_

Jaden smirked, **"I sense your fear and here I thought that you are a professional Game of Darkness. Come now…it's your turn or are you going to chicken out?"**

Titan had a fear look on his face before kneeing. "W – Wait please! If – If this really is a Game of Darkness then stop this! I'm not a real professional! It's just a fake act! Please spare me!"

"Jaden," said Nagisa, softly before closing her eyes. "Jaden! Please snap out of it! This is not you! Please, Jaden – SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jaden turned over his head with his golden eyes before widening a bit when he saw Kaida. The brunette closed his eyes before looking over at the pleading man. He looked down at the ground and suddenly the ground started to glow like the eye from the millennium items.

" **You lost your will to fight and for that is a forfeit for me. Spend your pitiful life in the darkness…"**

Ryo and Nagisa gasped as the shadows surrounded Titan and started to push him to the ground.

"W-Wait! No! Please, spare me!" begged Titan as he was slowly was swallowed by the shadows. Suddenly the room was surrounded by a bright light and when Ryo and Nagisa reopened their eyes, they were back at the same basement at the abandon dorm.

"W-What happen?" asked Kaida, rubbing her forehead. Sho, Vante and Hayato were rubbing their eyes as they were starting to move again.

"Kai, you ok!" said Nagisa, hugging her dear friend. "You…You were in some kind of trance or something! And…And…oh god J-Judai!"

Kaida widened her eyes before turning her head to their brunette friend who was unconscious on the ground. "Aniki – ANIKI!" shouted Kaida before running over to her cousin.

Vante, Hayato, Nagisa and Sho ran up to Jaden while Ryo went over to Asuka. Vante rolled the brunette to the side and placed his hand onto his forehead. He jerked it out and had a fear look on his face.

"Mates, Jay's burning up!"

"Let's take him to the infirmary now," said Ryo as he picked up Asuka in a bride style. "Vante have Hayato carry Judai onto his back!"

Vante nodded his head before picking up his friend and placed him on Hayato's back. All of them dashed out of the abandoned dorm and went straight to the infirmary.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?**

 **Next Chapter: Unusual Punishment**


	7. Ch 5 - Unusual Punishment

**Me: Hey there guys, what's up? How's your new year's been going?**

 **To those who reviewed: foxchick1, coolchick, guest and Above the Winter Moonlight – I thank thy all. Your reviews were wonderful and glad you all and those who taking their time to read it, are enjoying it.**

 **I don't own any of the Yugioh Gx series but the OC, enjoy the updated chapter!**

-Hospital building-

"Get out now! I don't care you're from Disciplinary team! Mr. Yuki is in no condition to be harassed by you people!" shouted Emi Ayukawa, the nurse of Duel Academy, slamming the door right in their faces. She sighed before walking over to Room one where she entered to find Kaida and her friends walking up. Emi smiled, "Good morning, did you all sleep well?"

"Not really Ayukawa-san," replied Vante as he stretched. He yawned, "Merlin, that's the last time I ever sleep on a bloody metal chair."

Hayato and Sho nodded their heads, tiredly.

"Oh! I better inform Misawa-kun about this!" said Nagisa, dashing out from the room.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up," said Asuka. "Do you want to come, Kaida?"

"…Later, Asuka-san," replied Kaida, softly. She walked over to Jaden's bed side before grabbing hold onto his hand.

"I understand," said Asuka. As she and Ryo were heading out of the room, Emi gestured them to come over to her. The two looked at each other before following the nurse to her office.

"What's wrong, Ayukawa-san?" asked Asuka.

"It would seem that someone reported to the principal that they spotted Judai-kun and Sho-kun entering the abandon dorms last night," answered Emi, seriously. "This morning, the Disciplinary team was here to take them to the Counsel room to decide their punishment."

Asuka and Ryo widened their eyes.

"Thanks for letting us know, Ayukawa-san. Let's go Asuka," said Ryo. Asuka nodded before the two headed straight to the principal's office.

Emi sighed before gathering some papers and headed back to Jaden's room. She looked over at his vital signs and making sure his IV was hooked properly on his right arm. Emi looked worried at the brunette, _'What caused you to collapse so suddenly, Jaden?'_

-Samejima's Office-

"Expelled?! But Sensei, Judai and Sho…" started Asuka.

"Have been spotted going to the abandon dorm last night," said Samejima, seriously. "I'm sorry but it's against the rules for any students to enter the dorm."

"That's correct!" said Chronos, happily. "Those two dropouts will be shipped off from the academy – tonight!"

Ryo closed his eyes, "Then, I'll go pack as well because I was with them."

Samejima and Chronos widened their eyes.

"Don't forget about me," said Asuka, seriously. "I was with them at the abandon dorm so you have to expel me too."

"But why?" asked Samejima. "What business did you all have to go in there?"

Asuka was about to reply when the doors suddenly slide open. There standing was a pissed off Kaida with a nervous Hayato beside her. Kaida gritted her teeth, "I demand to know why the Disciplinary team was called for!"

"Now Miss Kaiba," said Chronos, sweetly. "There is no need to defend those two dropouts…"

"Dropouts?!" said Kaida, angrily. She hissed, "Chronos, you better watch your blasted mouth! Now answer my question!"

"Forgive me, Kaida-chan but unfortunately Judai-kun and Sho-kun were seen going inside the abandon dorm which is off-limits to all students," explained Samejima.

Kaida had the stern look on her face, just like her father. "Then you'll have to expel me as well. I was with Aniki and Sho-kun last night!"

Samejima and Chronos gasped.

"M-Me too!" stuttered Hayato. "I was with them in the a-abandon dorm!"

"M-Miss Kaiba, please let's talk about this," said Chronos, nervously. "You don't want to ruin your education for two simple dropout boys."

Ryo narrowed his eyes, "One of those 'dropout' boys is my little brother."

"And Aniki is in Ra Yellow," said Kaida, placing her hands onto her hips. "Not to mention…his Father is well known in KaibaCorp."

Chronos' face paled. He was shocked to know that the dropout boy's father works in KaibaCorp. Chronos laughed, nervously, "Maybe, expelling is a little harsh – Ah! What about a duel?"

"A duel?" wondered Samejima.

"Yes! Yes!" said Chronos, clapping his hands together. "Signore Judai and Signore Sho will have a Tag duel against two selected duelists and if they win, they stay."

Samejima thought before nodding, "I approve of this. What about you, Kaida-chan?"

"…fine, but give Aniki time to recover," replied Kaida.

"Is he ill?" asked Samejima.

"Last night, Aniki collapsed while we were at the abandon dorm," replied Kaida, softly.

"C-Collapsed?!" said Samejima, standing up. "Is Judai-kun alright?"

"For now, he's unconscious," replied Ryo. "Ayukawa-san doesn't know when he'll wake up."

"I – I see," stuttered Samejima before sitting down. "Very well, we'll have the Tag duel in a week. Is that alright with you, Chronos?"

"Of course," replied Chronos.

Meanwhile, Nagisa excused herself to the bathroom where she leaned over to the door. She sighed, heavily before taking out a golden necklace, the Millennium Necklace. Her aunt had given it to her when her father found a few of the missing Millennium items.

' _Game of Darkness…the stories that my father told me…it was one thing to hear about it but to experience – it was horrible! And it was Jaden that created it! And what the hell happen to Kaida and that strange message she told me about?'_

" ** _Seven keys…Seven warriors…protect thy Scared Beasts to stop thy seven wicked warriors…they soon arrive…they soon will challenge the seven warriors…in a Game of Darkness and Haou's power is the key to protecting thy Scared Beasts from them…"_**

Nagisa tucked the necklace back underneath her uniform and step out of the bathroom. She took a sit by Sho who was looking over at Jaden with a worried look. Vante and Misawa were sitting on the other side.

"Will he be alright?" asked Sho, nervously.

Nagisa bit her lip and was about reply when the doors opened and came in was their friends. Kaida took a sit by Nagisa while the others took a sit on the remaining chairs.

"Has he wakened up yet?" asked Kaida.

"Not yet though his fever return but it wasn't high," replied Misawa. Everyone sighed, sadly.

"What caused him to collapse like that?" wondered Asuka.

"…This happen before," murmured Kaida.

"What?!" said everyone.

Kaida looked down, "The last time this happen was when we were younger, but no one knew what happened. Not even my Father's experts couldn't find anything wrong with Aniki."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"How long was Judai unconscious the last time?" asked Asuka, softly.

"Um about two days…I – I don't remember," replied Kaida, lowering down her head. "…or I don't want to remember."

Nagisa face softened before giving her childhood friend a hug.

"There's something else you should know," said Ryo. "It would seem that 'someone' spotted Judai and Sho entering the abandon dorm and reported it to Samejima-sensei."

Everyone widened their eyes,

"This morning the Disciplinary team was here to take Judai and Sho to the Council room. They were ready to expel the two of them," said Asuka.

Sho widened his eyes, "I don't want to leave the school this soon!"

"And you're not!" said Hayato. "For some odd reason, Chronos-sensei suggested a Tag duel and if you win, you get to stay but if you lost, then you two will be expelled."

"I can't," said Sho in a panic. "I'm going to make Aniki lose! I'm going to lose! I don't know how to duel in a Tag duel!"

"You're not going to lose! Stop belittling yourself!" said Ryo. "The Tag duel is scheduled within a week and during that week; I'll be helping you with your deck."

"Nii-san," said Sho, softly. He looked down to the brunette, "What about Aniki?"

"Don't worry," said Kaida, waving her hand. "I'll help him out when he wakes up."

"What troubles me is that why Judai and Sho only got busted? I mean, all of us went inside the abandon dorm…minus you Misawa-kun," stated Nagisa.

"I bet that cross-dressing sensei has something do to about it," murmured Vante. "I wonder what he's planning with the Tag duel."

Kaida frowned, "I'm not sure. The only reason why Chronos changed his mind was because I said that Aniki's Father works in KaibaCorp."

Ryo smirked, "Everyone knows that Chronos wants to impress Mr. Kaiba"

"Bastard," murmured Kaida before looking down at her cousin. _'What happen? Why did you collapse again?'_

-Infirmary, Two days later -

Emi was finishing up looking over at Jaden's vitals when she heard a soft moan. She looked down to see the brunette was slowly opening his eyes. "Welcome back Jaden, how do you feel?"

"A bit…tired," replied the brunette before wincing. "What…What happened?"

"Two days ago, you collapsed," replied Ayukawa. "Your friends brought you here with a high fever and you were extremely weakened."

"C-Collapsed?!" stuttered Jaden. _'I…collapsed again?'_

Emi smiled, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. You should be up on your feet by tomorrow or so but no dueling for at least three days, understood?"

Jaden sighed, "Alright, no fun – wait! Did Samejima-sensei mention this to my Father?!"

Emi shook her head, "No, but there's something you should know about."

Jaden titled his head before getting informed about the Punishment Tag duel and the consequences if he and Sho lose. The brunette was sitting on the bed when Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared by his side.

 **"Are you alright, Jaden?"** asked Yubel.

"…Tell me," murmured Jaden, softly. "Tell me what the hell happened last night? Why did I collapse? Why can't I remember?"

Yubel looked down and decided to tell Jaden about his past life. She told him about being a reincarnation of a prince in a different dimension and was destined to defeat the Light of Destruction by using his power, the Gentle of Darkness. She informed him that his previous name was Haou and was killed when the Light and Darkness waged war. It was thanks to his power that caused him and a few others to be reborn in the Human Dimension.

"Does Dad know?" asked Jaden, softly.

" **Yes, because I told him when you collapsed the first time,"** replied Yubel before sighing. **"I asked him not say anything until you were ready."**

"I see," said Jaden. "Thanks for letting me now."

Yubel nodded before she and Winged Kuriboh disappeared back into Jaden's deck. The brunette was deep in thought that he failed to notice the door sliding open. He was startled when Nagisa gave him a death hug.

"You're awake! You scared the living crap out of me Judai!" shouted Nagisa.

"…can't breathe," murmured Jaden.

"Nagisa!" said Kaida. "Let go of him! He's turning blue! Vante, do something!"

Vante sighed before pulling Nagisa away from Jaden. The brunette gasped from the lack of oxygen before glaring over to her. "Damn it Nagisa! I just barely woke up here!"

"Sorry," murmured Nagisa before pouting. "You can't blame me – I mean you collapsed after the duel with that creep!"

"All of us were worried about you," said Asuka, softly.

Jaden softened his face, "Sorry…for making you all worried."

Hayato smiled, "Just glad that you're alright, Judai."

Jaden grinned before getting hugged by a sobbing Sho. The brunette had a sweat-drop going down while Ryo shook his head.

"I take it that you know about the Tag duel, by now," said Ryo.

Jaden smiled, "I'm not worried because I know Sho and I are going to win!"

"But Aniki, I've never dueled in a Tag duel before!" said Sho before raising his eyebrow. "Have you ever dueled in a Tag match?"

Vante laughed, "Jay and I were the top Tag duelist in our area."

Kaida coughed, "Excuse me?"

"I mean Kaida and Jay were the best Tag partners," said Vante, quickly. He turned his head around, "It's still the truth though…"

Nagisa hit Vante at the shoulder. "So what are you going to do, Judai? You still need time to recover," said Nagisa.

"Ah, don't worry about it Isa," said Vante, using her childhood nickname. He wrapped around his arms around Sho's shoulders, "While, Kai-chan helps out Jay, I'm going test little Sho's deck with a practice duel!"

"But I'm not ready!" said Sho as he started to panic. "I'm still trying to learn on how to use that magic card Nii-san gave me!"

"And what best way to learn is using it in a real duel," stated Ryo before smiling. "I know you'll learn on how to use the card properly."

"…a-alright," murmured Sho, softly.

"Aw, sweet!" said Jaden, excitedly. "I get to see what type of deck Sho uses!"

"I think not, Judai-kun," said Emi, entering the room. "You're in no condition to leave just yet young man."

Jaden's happy expression turned to a disappointed one and dropped his head. Vante patted the brunette's hair, "Sorry to hear that mate but – unfortunately, Sho and I need to get going! Let's go little mate!"

"Well, this sucks," said Jaden as Vante pushed Sho out of the room. Ryo, Asuka and Hayato tagged along with them.

Kaida giggled, "How about we duel? No duel disk but old school."

"Sure," said Jaden. "Do you guys want to team up and duel against Kaida and me?"

"I accept your challenge Judai," said Nagisa while Misawa nodded. Meanwhile, Ryo was able to have Sho's practice duel in the Obelisk arena.

"This is bloody brilliant! We get to duel here!" said Vante, excitedly.

Sho had a worried look on his face before feeling an arm onto his shoulder. He looked up to see his older brother, "Nii-san?"

"Just duel the best you can," said Ryo. "But not my way, your way, understand, Otouto."

Sho had a disbelief look before nodding, "Right, thanks Nii-san!"

The small bluenette walked over to the arena where Vante was already waiting for him. Vante placed his deck onto the slot, "Ready when you are mate!"

"Ready!" said Sho with determination.

"Duel!"

 **Vante: 4000** **  
** **Sho: 4000**

"If you don't mind, I'll start, draw!" said Vante before grinning. "I summon Giant Rat (1400/1450) in attack mode and set a card facedown, your move little mate."

"Um…right, draw," said Syrus, nervously. He looked over at his cards before nodding, "I summon Submarineroid (800/1800) in attack mode and set one card facedown."

"But that card only has 800 attack points," stated Hayato, confusingly. "Vante's rat has more attack points so why place him in attack mode."

Ryo smirked, "It's because of its effect."

"I – I activate Submarineroid's effect," said Sho. "It allows me to bypass your monsters and attack you directly!"

Vante widened his eyes upon seeing two missiles heading towards him. The silver teen covered his eyes from the vital explosion.

 **Vante: 4000 – 800 = 3200** **  
** **Sho: 4000**

"At the end of my phase, Submarineroid switches to defense mode. I end my turn," said Sho before sighing. _'At least I was able to damage some of Vante's life points.'_

"Not bad mate – draw!" said Vante before smirking. "I sacrifice Giant Rat to summon Vampire's Curse (2000/800) in attack mode."

"I activate my trap card, Trap Hole which destroys your vampire!" said Sho.

Vante gritted his teeth while Hayato and Asuka had their mouths open. Kaida and Ryo had a smirk on their faces.

"So when did you give that card to your brother," said Kaida.

"In our last practice session," replied Ryo.

"Well…I just wasted a sacrifice," said Vante before grinning. "I end my turn."

"D-Draw," said Sho. "I summon Patroid (1200/1200) in attack mode and I switch Submarineroid in attack mode – attack Vante, directly!"

Vante smirked, "I don't think so mate – I activate my trap card, Draining Shield!" A barrier surrounded Vante and absorbed Patroid's attack, increasing Vante's life points by its attack points but it didn't stop Submarineroid's attack.

 **Vante: 3200 + 1200 = 4400 – 800 = 3600** **  
** **Sho: 4000**

"I almost had him," murmured Sho, switching his Submarineroid back into defense mode and ending his turn.

"Draw," said Vante. "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode and I set one card facedown. Now Giant Rat attack Patroid! Slash him to useless parts!"

Sho had a panic look on his face before seeing his machine monster being destroyed.

 **Vante: 3600** **  
** **Sho: 4000 – 200 = 3800**

"This is actually turning out a pretty good duel," said Asuka while the others nodded.

"I have to admit but I guess it's half of my fault that Sho is little self-conscious about himself," said Ryo before sighing. "I should have not stopped that duel but if I didn't, he would have been bullied who knows how long."

"That's call 'tough love' Ryo," said Kaida. "My Father does the same thing in some degree. In public, he shows his business face but at home, he's quite nice and has a loving heart."

"I can't picture Mr. Kaiba being…nice," murmured Asuka.

"I can say the same thing about Ryo but there's a saying "Never judge a book by its cover" stated Kaida. "I bet deep inside, Ryo cares about his little brother, correct Ryo-kun?"

The older Obelisk blushed. Kaida and Asuka giggled while Hayato smiled a bit before looking back at the duel where Sho was starting his turn.

"I summon Drillroid (1600/1600) in attack mode," said Sho, switching Submarineroid in attack mode again. "Go, Submarineroid attack Vante directly!"

Vante gritted his teeth before embracing the incoming missiles.

 **Vante: 3600 – 800 = 2800**

"Next, I'll have Drillroid attack your Giant Rat!"

 **Vante: 2800 – 200 = 2600**

Vante watched his monster being destroyed before smirking. "Why I thank you for destroying my Giant Rat, little mate."

Sho was slight confused.

"I activate Giant Rat's effect! When this card is destroyed in battle and send to the cemetery, it allows me to special summon one earth monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck – and I chose my Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) in attack mode!"

Sho sighed before switching back Submarineroid in defense mode and ending his turn.

"Aw come now little mate, you're dueling pretty well," said Vante, drawing his card. He looked at it, "But it would seem that your luck has run out – I activate the field spell, Zombie World!"

The field suddenly changed into a dark like forest with a few bones lying around.

Hayato and Asuka felt unease while Ryo and Kaida were unfazed about the field spell. For Sho, he was freaking out as normally.

"What does this card do?" asked Sho, nervously while staring at a skull. That's when he noticed that his machine monsters turned into a rust, "W-What happen to my monsters?"

"Simple, this field spell makes all monsters on the field including the ones in the cemetery to Zombie type monsters," explained Vante before smirking. "Neither player can tribute summon monster…expect if they are Zombie types."

Sho had a panic look on his face while Hayato and Asuka widen their eyes. Ryo sighed while Kaida shook her head.

"You British brat!" murmured Kaida before sighing. "Unless Sho-kun can get rid of that field spell, there is nothing he can do."

"You're right, Kaida," said Ryo, slightly glad that he wasn't dueling Vante. "Sho's cards are mostly base of Machine types."

"So there is nothing Sho-kun can turn this duel around," wondered Asuka.

Ryo and Kaida shook their heads.

' _Hang in there Sho,'_ thought Hayato.

"Next, I summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (400/1500) in defense mode and switch Pyramid Turtle in defense mode," said Vante. "Next, I activate my facedown card, Localized Tornado! It allows me to return and shuffle the cards from my hand and cemetery back to my deck."

' _Aw man, this is not looking good for me. I just got to get rid of his field spell,'_ thought Sho before drawing his card. The small nodded, "I activate the magic card, Shield Crush to destroy your Soul-Absorbing!"

Vante covered his face from the holographic explosion and his monster was destroyed.

"Next, I'll have Drillroid to attack your turtle! And thanks for Drillroid's effect, your monster is destroyed!"

Vante stood his ground when his last monster was destroyed. The silver hair teen laughed before smirking, "I'm starting to think I should sent you some thank you cards."

Sho had a confuse look on his face.

"If Pyramid Turtle is destroyed by battle and is sent to the cemetery, I'm allowed to special summon one Zombie type with 2000 or less defense points," explained Vante.

"Oh, this can't be good," murmured Asuka.

"Let's give a 'warm' welcome back to – Vampire's Curse!" said Vante as the vampire appeared right by his left.

Sho started to shake a bit before shaking it off, "Submarineroid, attack Vante directly!"

 **Vante: 2600 – 800 = 1800**

"I end my turn," said Sho, softly as he switches his monster to defense mode.

"Draw," said Vante before smiling over to Sho. "Hey, come now little mate, don't be like that. Dueling is meant to be fun, right? Now, turn that frown upside up and give me a smile."

Sho stared at the silver teen before smiling a bit.

"That's more like it!" said Vante. "Vampire's Curse, destroy his rusty Drillroid!"

The Vampire's eyes turned red and dashed over to Sho's monster before using his sharp nails and destroyed the rusty machine.

 **Sho: 3800 – 400 = 3400**

"D-Draw," said Sho before sighing in disappointment, "I summon Ambulanceroid (300/1200) in defense mode and have Submarineroid attack you directly!"

 **Vante: 1800 – 800 = 1000**

Vante gritted his teeth, "Okay, that's starting to get annoying."

Sho grinned, sheepishly before placing his monster back to defense mode, ending his turn.

Vante draw his card, frowning, "I set a monster face-down in defense mode and have Vampire's Curse to destroy that annoying Submarineroid of yours!"

Sho yelped and covered his face as his last chance to win was destroyed.

 **Vante: 1000** **  
** **Sho: 3400**

"Draw! I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed," said Sho, drawing to card. The small bluenette sighed, "I summon Jetroid (1200/1800) in defense mode and I set a card facedown."

"Poor Sho," said Asuka.

"At least he was able to damage some of Vante's life points," said Ryo before smiling. "…a good amount of life points."

The others nodded as Vante draw his card.

"I summon Zombie Master (1800/0) in attack mode and have him destroy your Ambulanceroid and Vampire's Curse attacks your Jetroid!" said Vante.

Both monsters destroyed Sho's last line of defense. The small bluenette sighed before drawing his card and frowned, "I…end my turn."

"Nothing good, huh?" said Vante, drawing his card. He smiled, "Hey be proud, little mate. You lasted longer than any other duelist that I have ever played…well minus Kaida and Jay."

Sho widened his eyes, "R-Really?"

Vante grinned, "Yup…now my undead monsters! Attack and finish off the enemy!"

Sho had a panic look on his face as the two zombie monsters attack directly. The small bluenette fall onto his butt and his life points hit zero.

The field returned back to normal where Vante ran over to Sho and helped him up. The silver teen smiled, "That was a close duel. I thought I was a goner for a few times 'cause of your Submarineroid's effect."

Sho frowned, "But…I didn't get a chance to use that magic card."

"What magic card?" Kaida asked.

"Power Bond," replied Ryo, placing his hand over to Sho. "It doesn't matter if you didn't get the chance to use it. What matters is the trust you put in your cards you draw, do understand?"

Sho nodded his head, "Another duel!"

Vante grinned, "Let's go, Round 2!"

- **Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?**

 **Next Chapter: Family Business**


	8. Ch 6 - Family Business

**Me: Hey…guys…um yea, sorry for the really delayed chapter but I have a really good reason!**

 **I have a couple things that happen but the major one is that my USB drive that had all my stories finally died on me. I had to get back all of my old chapters and retype what I could remember from my dead USB drive.**

 **The other reason is the joints in hands for some odd reason started to hurt. I was limited to typing and writing for right now until I know the reason which there is one that is I'm not getting enough sleep – insomnia! And I might I have some Asthma problems cause of my acid reflux…yay – not!**

 **Also, I was sick as well…so yea…sorry for the delay guys. Sorry, I normally reply your reviews but I have other fanfics to update and I don't want my hands to hurt by the time I'm half way to updating the other chapters.**

 **But I will answer one review guest. Yes, Bastion's name in Japanese is Daichi, but in Japan, saying their last name is out of respect and formal while saying their first name is less formal and family terms in a way.**

 **Well, all side and done, onward to the story!**

-Duel Academy, Card Shop-

"See yea tomorrow, Tome-san!" shouted Jaden, finishing his shift. The brunette was leaving the main building when he stopped Sho and Vante running to him. Confused, he waved, "What's going on? I thought I was supposed to meet you guys at the Slifer dorm."

"Aniki, something horrible has happened!" said Sho, dramatically.

Vante gritted his teeth, "Hayato might get expelled!"

"Huh?! Hayato expelled?!" said Jaden before dashing towards the Slifer dorm.

The trio reached to the dorms to see a bunch of Slifer students standing by Daitokuji's room. They pushed a few students to stand by the slight open door. Inside, sitting with their head dorm was a man that sort of looks like Hayato but with muscles.

Vante made a face, "I can't believe that buff guy is Hayato's father."

"You're kidding?!" said Jaden in disbelief.

"He came here in person to withdraw Hayato-kun from school and take him home – tonight!" explained Sho. Jaden frowned before the three started listening on to their conversation.

"That boy only bein' in Slifer Red is deplorable! On top of that, he's falling and has to repeat a grade! He could hardly be more of a pathetic man!" said Kumazo, Hayato's father.

"Well, that's quite something…I guess," said Daitokuji.

"Then, adandonin' being' a duelist in good grace and joinin' the family sake brewery is also th' path of a man!" said Kumazo. "Am I wrong, Sensei?"

"N-No," replied Daitokuji, waving his hands. "Ah, that's Satsuma shocku liquor, if I'm not mistaken-nya."

"Go n' help yourself, if you want," said Kumazo, happily, placing a bottle of sake on the table.

"Oh, no, no, no, I can't do that-nya," said Daitokuji.

That's when Kumazo looked serious, "So, therefore, I'm takin' Hayato back home!"

Sho whispered, "What should we do?"

Rather replying, Jaden dashed to the dorms. Sho and Vante followed the brunette to see him enter their room. When they entered, Hayato was packing.

"You're really quitting school, mate?" asked Vante.

"Sure am," replied Hayato, not turning around.

"Sure am?" repeated Jaden in disbelief.

"Well, on that note we had a short urn together, but take care," said Hayato, not facing them.

Vante gritted his teeth, "You're just giving up becoming a duelist just like that?!" He grabbed Hayato's shoulder to see his roommate crying.

"Hayato," murmured Jaden.

"You're crying?" said Sho.

"I…really never wanted to seriously become a duelist," said Hayato, whipping his tears with his sleeve. "I've felt like 'Well, guess it'd be nice to be one'…but my ideas are different now. I've been thinking of actually trying my hardest for the first time… _'and I can hear duel monster spirits…like Judai.'_

"Did you say that to your dad?" asked Jaden.

Hayato shook his head, "No way, no how! My dad is really scary when he gets mad!"

"Come on," said Jaden, pulling Hayato off the floor.

The brunette requested Daitokuji to have a meeting with Samejima in order to allow Hayato to stay. Kumazo and Daitokuji were with them.

"Is there any way you can give up on expelling Hayato?" asked Jaden.

"And you are?" asked Kumazo.

"I'm one of Hayato's best friends, Judai Yuki."

"I-I'm Sho Marufuji, Hayato-kun's friend and roommate."

"And I'm Vante McKnight, Hayato's friend and roommate."

"Yuki-kun, I understand how you must feel, but this is a matter between Mr. Maeda's family," said Samejima. "For us to…"

"Fine," said Kumazo, smirking. "However, there's one condition."

Vante frowned, "Condition?"

"You're gonna duel me, Hayato," replied Kumazo as Hayato gasped. "If you beat me, we'll pretend this lil' matter never happened. But if I win, you'll come back home with me on th' double."

Sho, Vante, and Jaden turned to see Hayato glaring at his father.

Kumazo smirked, "How about it? You accept?"

"I do!" replied Hayato.

"Then, th' duel'll start tomorrow mornin'," said Kumazo. "What do you think, Mr. Principal?"

Samejima nodded, "I think it is a good way to resolve things."

With everything set, Daitokuji led his students out of Samejima's office and guided them back to the Slifer dorm.

"Well, that was unexpectedly easy, you know?" said Vante.

"But, there's the whole 'if he wins' condition," said Sho.

Vante smirked, "It's bloody obvious that Hayato is going to win. He's facing his amateur dad."

"Allow me to tell you something-nya," said Daitokuji as his students stop walking. "Hayato-kun's father is a legendary duelist who has gained fame worldwide as a master of the Satsuma Jigen-style."

"Wha?!" said Sho and Vante.

' _Why does that sound…familiar?'_ thought Jaden.

"The Satsuma Jigen-style is a one-hit kill sword style that specializes in _datotsu_ sword strikes. He's a frightening master of the art, said to slice his opponents in moments with his one-hit dueling that applies its secrets," explained Daitokuji.

Sho and Vante gasped in shock while Jaden widened his eyes a bit.

"So the rumors say, anyway-nya," finished Daitokuji. Sho and Vante dropped to the ground.

"If his father's that good – Hayato?" said Jaden, turning around to see his friend with a serious look. The brunette nodded, "If that's the case, we'll help you out! C'mon guys, we have a deck to rebuild!"

With permission of his dorm leader, Jaden was allowed to stay overnight to help Hayato rebuild his deck while Kumazo hanged out with Daitokuji, drinking some sake. In the morning, everyone was at the Slifer duel arena.

"Well, allow me to server as the official witness to this duel-nya," said Daitokuji. Looking over at Kumazo, "Mr. Kumazo Maeda, if you lose, you shall allow Hayato-kun to stay at this academy, right-nya?"

"My word is as good as my bond," responded Kumazo.

"Mm, Hayato-kun, if you lose, you'll gracefully drop out of from school and succeed in your family's sake brewery, okay-nya?" said Daitokuji.

"It makes no difference to me," replied Hayato.

Daitokuji nodded, "Very well, then fight with all you have, without any regrets-nya."

"Duel!"

 **Kumazo: 4000  
Hayato: 4000**

"Draw…Alright, I summon Death Koala (1100/1800)," said Hayato.

"W-What?!" said Jaden in disbelief. "He put Death Koala in attack mode?!"

"Huh? Something wrong, Aniki?" asked Sho.

Vante crossed his arms, "Death Koala is a revers effect monster."

Hayato widened his eyes upon seeing his mistake.

"You damned fool! Death Koala is a card that deals 400 points of damage for each card in the opponent's hand when it's reversed!" shouted Kumazo. He gritted his teeth, "The fact that you wasted it by summonin' it in attack mode proves you haven't studied enough!"

Hayato slumped his shoulders, "Y-You're right. I end my turn…"

"You dummy, you're gonna hurry n' quit school and come back home! My turn!" said Kumazo, drawing his card before smirking.

"Be sure to observe his mastery, you three-nya," said Daitokuji.

"Let's see his so called one-hit kill move," whispered Vante. Sho and Jaden embrace themselves.

"I summon Drunken Tiger (1800/600)," said Kumazo.

"Drunken…Tiger?" said Hayato as Jaden and the others were confused as well.

"Is that his one-hit kill?" wondered Sho.

"…Don't let its appearance fool you," said Jaden with widen eyes, then narrowing them, "It may not look it, but I'm positive it has some frightening moves."

"Drunken Tiger attacks! Dead-Drunk Punch!" ordered Kumazo. The drunken tiger destroyed the koala, leaving a pink mist behind and Hayato loses 700 life points.

 **Kumazo: 4000  
Hayato: 3300**

"Dead-Drunk…Punch?" said Jaden.

"Or in other words…" started Sho.

Vante made a face, "…a cat punch."

Kumazo laughed, "A drunken cat's punch is more than enough for you!" as his monster can't stand still, "I end my turn."

"M-My turn," said Hayato, nervously.

"Relax, you need to relax, Hayato!" supported Jaden.

"Right! Your father might not be as great as you expect!" said Sho. Kumazo glared towards them, causing Sho to hide behind Jaden.

"Hang in there, mate!" encouraged Vante.

"R-Right," said Hayato, drawing his card. "I activate the magic card, March of the Koalas! It special summons a level 4 or lower 'koala' monster from my cemetery."

The koala that was destroyed returns to the field.

"Hayato summoned another Death Koala in attack mode!" said Sho.

"It's okay," said Jaden. "March of the Koala has another effect."

"Indeed, it does," said Daitokuji. "It can special summon a monster identical to the monster special summoned from the cemetery from your hand-nya."

"I special summon Death Koala from my hand!" said Hayato as another koala appeared on his field. "Next, I sacrifice both Death Koalas to summon Big Koala (2700/2000)!"

"Well, I'll be," murmured Kumazo, feeling slightly worried.

"Here I go dad! Big Koala attack Drunken Tiger! Surekill Eucalyptus Bomb!" ordered Hayato. The big blue koala picked up the tiger and throw him to the ground. Kumazo lost 900 life points.

 **Kumazo: 3100  
Hayato: 3300**

"I end my turn," said Hayato.

"Way to go, Hayato!" said Jaden, happily.

"Nice!" cheered Sho.

"Keep it up, mate!" said Vante.

"It's not over yet! My turn!" said Kumazo, drawing his card. "I summon Drunken Angel (1800/400)!" A drunken angel spirit appeared, holding a bottle and shouted 'Awright!'

"Another drunkard?" said Hayato.

"Whazzat? I ain't drunk just yet, bro!" argued Angel. Jaden and Hayato widen their eyes.

That's when Yubel appeared next to Jaden, angrily. She gritted her teeth, "That bastard…he's always drunk – all of them are!"

Jaden sighed with a sweat-drop going down.

"Next, I play the permanent magic, One Bottle of Sake!" said Kumazo. A bottle of sake appeared on his field, making Angel to widen his eyes with joy. "And then, I play the permanent magic, Flipping the Table!"

Suddenly, Hayato and his father were standing on a large table. That's when Kumazo grab the edge of the table and toss it to the air, causing Big Koala and the bottle of sake to be destroyed.

Kumazo laughed, "See that? Flipping the Table destroys all other cards on my field and then destroys that many cards on my opponent's field! It's a One-hit kill card!"

Sho sighed, "So, that's what 'One-Hit Kill' meant?"

"This move has nothing to do with the Satsuma Jigen-style then," said Jaden, disappointedly.

Vante made an annoyed face, "Basically, it's an almost unfair reset move."

"You're always like this when something goes against your interest, dad!" argued Hayato.

Kumazo laughed, "There's nothing that won't let the head of the house get his way!" as Angel was swinging back and forth.

"Huh? Didn't Flipping the Table destroyed Drunken Angel?" wondered Hayato.

Kumazo smirked, "You're too naïve, boy. Drunken Angel's effect prevents him to be destroyed by Flipping the Table's effect."

"What?!" shouted Hayato and Vante.

"That heck? That sake bottle disappeared?" said Angel, looking around.

"Also, by destroying the magic card, One Bottle of Sake and sending it to the cemetery, its effect activates," said Kumazo. "You receive 500 points of damage."

Suddenly, Hayato was surrounded by a pink mist. He covered his nose, "Reeks of alcohol!"

 **Kumazo: 3100  
Hayato: 2800**

"Brace yourself, Hayato! Drunken Angel, attack directly! Bottle of Cannon!" ordered Kumazo.

"Go buy me some booze!" shouted Angel, using the bottle as a cannon and Hayato loses 1800 life points.

 **Kumazo: 3100  
Hayato: 1000**

Sho and Vante gasped to see how much damage their roommate took while Jaden had a slight serious look on his face.

"I'm not done yet!" said Hayato with determination.

Jaden smiled, _'That's it, Hayato. Don't give up just yet.'_

' _Hmph…this is turnin' out to be pretty good,'_ thought Kumazo with a slight pride. "I'm endin' my turn!"

Petting his cat, Daitokuji smiled, "Only 1000 life points left. This will be a do-or-die situation for Hayato-kun-nya."

"My turn," said Hayato, drawing his card that Sho gave him last night.

 _Flashback:_

" _Right! Then, I'll give you this, It was in a pack I bought the other day, but I can't use it," said Sho._

" _And you're giving it to me?" asked Hayato in disbelief._

" _If you add this kangaroo to your koalas, you'll have an Australian deck," said Sho._

 _Flashback ends._

' _I…don't want to leave this school!'_ thought Hayato. "I activate the magic card, Silent Dead! It can special summon a Normal monster from my cemetery! I call back Big Koala!" The big blue koala appeared in defense mode.

' _I don't want to leave just yet!'_ thought Hayato, seriously. "Next, I activate the magic card, fusion!"

Kumazo gritted his teeth, slightly.

"I fuse Big Koala with Death Kangaroo in my hand to summon Master of Oz (4200/3700)!" said Hayato.

' _That card,'_ thought Kumazo, recalling what he heard last night.

 _Flashback:_

 _Upon hearing his son and his friends, Kumazo walked to his son's dorm room and carefully, he opened the door slightly._

" _Right then, take this. Its attack points are 4200. Use it well, and I know for sure you are going to win!" said Jaden._

" _You're giving me an awesome card like that?" asked Hayato._

" _I – We want you to win. We're friends now and it will be lonely without you here if you went back home," said Jaden._

 _Outside, Kumazo saw something he never thought he'll see again; his son smiling – a true smile._

 _Flashback ends._

Instead of smirking or looking down at his son, Kumazo had a small smile.

' _I don't want to be away from my new friends!'_ thought Hayato. "Master of Oz attack Drunken Angel! Ayers Rocky!" The big green koala throws a punch at Angel, destroying it. Kumazo lost a huge amount of life points, 2400.

 **Kumazo: 700  
Hayato: 1000**

"700 points left! He was so close!" said Sho.

"Bloody hell, this duel is intense," said Vante.

' _He's not letting him win so easily, is he?'_ thought Jaden.

"Hayato! I applaud you for runnin' me down this far…but you're losing this duel!" said Kumazo.

"Quit bluffing. I have my Master of Oz out!" said Hayato.

"Did you forget that I have Flipping the Table? Your monster will be destroyed no matter how high or low its attack points are!" said Kumazo.

"Then what'll you do after that?" questioned Hayato, causing his father to frown. "I know 'bout it – Flipping the Table's demerit!"

"Huh? Flipping the Table's demerit?" said Jaden.

"After using Flipping the Table's effect, you can't summon a monster," revealed Hayato as his father gritted his teeth. "As long as you end your turn, unable to summon a monster after using Flipping the Table – on my next turn, your field will be wide open, dad!"

"…not a bad hunch…you're impressed me quite a bit," said Kumazo, drawing his card. "But I'm not finished yet! You're about a million years too early to go n' surpass me! I play Two Bottles of Sake!"

"When One Bottle of Sake is destroyed, it deducts 500 points…so two Bottles…." said Sho, counting his fingers.

"He had the other one reserve?!" said Vante.

"I activate Flipping the Table!" said Kumazo, tossing the table and destroying the two bottles and Hayato's monster. "Due to Two Bottles of Sake bein' destroyed and send to the cemetery the opposing player's dealt a total of 1000 points of damage!"

Hayato covered his nose as the pink mist surrounds him.

 **Kumazo: 700  
Hayato: 0**

"Hayato lost!" said Sho, sadly.

"Damn it!" said Vante.

"Hayato," murmured Jaden.

Hayato slumped onto the floor, sadly. His father stood there before leaving. Back at the Slifer dorm, Hayato was finishing packing as his friends came in.

"Are you really going?!" said Sho.

"You can't. You just starting to enjoy dueling!" said Vante.

"I promised, so I have no choice," said Hayato, sadly.

Sho was about to argue but Jaden stopped him. "A promise is a promise, guys," said the brunette before given a smile to Hayato. "Just make sure you take care."

"You guys too!" said Hayato, sobbing. "Well, I'd better get going. Don't want my dad to wait."

Vante sighed, "We'll go with you mate."

Outside by the bridge, instead seeing his father it was Daitokuji.

"Um, where's my dad?" asked Hayato.

"He went home on his own-nya," replied Daitokuji, confusing Hayato. That's when he took out a letter, "Before he left, he asked me to give this to you."

Hayato took the letter and started reading it.

 **This time…I'll forgive you out of consideration for your friends. You should take good care of those friends 'a yours.**

Tearing up, Hayato started to run while shouting 'Dad!'

Stopping at the cliff, Hayato shouted, "Dad! I'm…I'm going to get even stronger! And mark my words, no matter what, I'll beat you!"

Jaden, Vante and Sho stood behind Hayato, watching a small boat fade away. That's when Jaden realize if he'll be able to beat his own father, taking the title as the Duel King of Duel Monsters.

' _The time will come…and I'll be ready,'_ thought Jaden.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Next Chapter: Tag Team Trial, Part 1**


End file.
